He Saved Me
by DracoMalfoyIsMyLionI'mHisLamb
Summary: Snape finds out he has a son. Harry potter. He goes to Privet Drive to retrieve him, and finds his newfound son in terrible shape. Eventual drarry. Severitus. R&R please. Currently working on Chapter 9.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I may or may not change the title to the story. Leave reviews? And before I get crap saying that Snape wouldn't say/do that, its MY story, don't like it, don't read it. Simple, right? This is still very much in progress. So, please, bare with me on this.**

**Story Notes: Pairs so far: HP/GW (eventual Drarry) Ron/Hermione. Set in 5th year. AU. Severitus. May or may not contain sexual themes, if so, I will give warning to that chapter. I'll add more story notes depending on if they are needed on the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Severus Snape looked at the letter in his hands with loathing in his eyes. How does this old man expect me to rescue that damned boy from that place? Why me? He thought to himself.  
He read the letter over once more.

_Severus,_  
_I have recently been informed of Mr. Potter's home life. Had I known that Petunia would do that to Lily's son, I would not have allowed Harry to stay, I assure you._  
_I will inform you of the house's whereabouts when you arrive for tea later this evening._  
_I chose you to handle this because I know Petunia will never back away from you._  
_You knew her sister, after all. Arrive at my office at half nine tonight, to discuss the matter_  
_- Albus_

Snape cursed to himself as he stood up and walked over to his fireplace on the far left side of the room. The silver fire was burning lowly in the hearth, casting ghostly shadows along the opposite walls. He sat himself into the cushion seat in front of the fire and laid his head in his heads.  
_Lily, why did it have to be you he chose?_ Snape thought to himself. He cast Tempus and stood up, away from the chair. He stood there a few moments, glancing at the pictures of a young Lily Evans sitting in a tree while a young Severus Snape made falling leaves turn into butterflies.

He smiled very faintly at the memory that arose within his mind as he turned his back from the picture. He made his way out of his office, robes billowing from behind. He made his way up the many flights of stairs, through the complicated maze of hallways until he arrived at the Headmaster's gargoyle statue.  
He grimaced at the ugly beast, scowling as he gave the password to enter the spiraling staircase "Toffee Tarts". He stepped onto the moving stairs and waited impatiently as the spiral moved upward. After only a few moments, Severus found himself in front of the oak door of the Headmasters' office.  
He walked in without bothering to knock. After all, the old man was expecting him, why knock? Anyway, he walked into the room and sat in the chair across from the Headmaster's desk.

"You wished to see me this evening, Albus?" He asked.

"Have you read the letter?" Dumbledore asked, offering a tray of biscuits. Snape declined with a small grimace.

"I wouldn't be here if I hadn't read it, Albus," The black haired man demanded.

"Have you read it?" Dumbledore asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Yes. Nine times. And why are you sending me to the boy? He's in no relations to me!"

Albus had that sickening twinkle in his eye.

"Albus?" Severus asked cautiously.

"I have recently aquired some shocking news about Lily."

Snape nodded slowly, without knowing where this conversation was heading.

"It is time I told you about this, Severus." Dumbledore said, pausing once more.

"Told me what?"

"You were Lily's first in everything, weren't you?" Dumbledore said, popping a toffee tart into his mouth.

Snape nodded.

"First magical friend, first kiss, first best friend, first male friend. First everything." Dumbledore explained.

"Yes, Albus. Now where are you going with this?" The black haired man asked impatiently.

"Severus, you have a son." Albus said simply, as if he were discussing the results of the Quidditch World Cup.

Snape felt his eyes go wide with shock. the old man has lost his mind? He couldn't be a father. He just couldn't be. He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts.

"But how?"

"Lily Evans's son, Harry Potter."

If Severus would have had a drink in his mouth, he would have spit it all over the Headmasters' robes. "How do you know? Are you sure?"

"Positive. I had come across possessions left in the Potter house in Godric's Hollow on my summer visit. And it's time you knew the truth, Severus." Albus said, suddenly losing the smile in his eyes.

"Truth about what? The fact that I have a son, or the fact that I have been treating him like scum since Year One?"

"No, Severus. About why Lily never told you about this."

"I bet that's going to be a pleasant thing to speak about." Severus glared at a spot on the floor, trying to sort out his thoughts.

"You were her first love, Severus. You lost her due to a mistake on your part-"

"Thanks for reminding me." Snape mumbled.

"But now you have this wonderful son to remind you of Lily. Every day." Dumbledore said, smiling as he seen Snape's discomfort.

"What about Petunia? How are we going to help Potter now?" Snape said, trying to ignore the bubble in his chest that was forming.

"That's the plan. You and I go to Privet Drive and keep Harry here, with you." Dumbledore said rising from his elegant chair.

"But Albus-" Snape couldn't think of a reason to stop the old man and sighed. He followed the taller man to the fireplace and looked at him. "You can't Floo into their home, Albus. They're muggles."

Dumbledore only smiled. "I'm not Flooing to Little Whinging, Severus." He grabbed for the Floo Powder in the large vase next to the fire place and threw in a handful of Powder. He turned back around to Severus. "If you would accompany me in going to The Burrow?"

Severus was confused. "Why there?"

"I need to speak to Molly and Arthur before I retrieve Harry."

Snape made a face of disgust. "No, I shall stay here and await for you to return."

Dumbledore smiled and walked into the fire calling out his destination.

* * *

"Albus! What a pleasant surprise! We weren't expecting anyone around this time. Come, sit." Molly said, turning around from the stove to the fireplace which was emanating the sweet aroma of chocolate chip pie.

The older wizard smiled pleasantly. "Is that chocolate chip pie I smell?"

Molly smiled. "I have reason to believe that you couldn't have come all this way from Hogwarts just for my pie." She said, wiping off chocolate smudges from her fingers on her apron around her waist.

Albus sat down in the seat at the kitchen table and watched as Molly pulled out two trays of chocolate chip pie from the oven. "I apologize for dropping by like this, Molly." Albus said, taking the cup of tea that she offered.

She furrowed her brows together. "Its always a pleasure to see you, Albus."

"Is Arthur home?" He asked politely as she placed a large slice of pie in front of him.

She glanced at the impressive clock on her wall. "He should be home any moment. Why? Is someone hurt?" Molly asked alarmed.

"You see-" He was interrupted as a tall, balding man with patches of red hair came in through the door, looking excited.

"Molly, you wouldn't believe what happened today at the Ministry! Percy's been- oh, hello, Albus. What brings you here?" Arthur asked, noticing the man sitting at the kitchen table. He shook hands.

"He was just getting to that, darling." Molly said, turning back to look at Albus once more.

"I have recently been informed that Harry Potter has been continuously abused at his dwelling in Surrey." Albus said, getting down to business.

Molly looked horrified. "Surely that can't be true, Albus?"

"I have reasons to believe it, Molly." Albus said.

"Why? What's happened to our Harry?" Arthur said.

"I have been informed that he was being starved and kept in a cupboard, up until the age of twelve. They have since moved Harry to an upstairs bedroom. I have also been informed from Harry's former Quidditch team mates that Harry has had scars and cuts all over his chest and other places on his body." Albus said, looking more like his age at that moment that ever before.

Molly had tears falling down her face. Arthur looked pale. "What can we do to help, Albus?" He asked.

"I need you, Arthur to go to Privet Drive with Severus and rescue Harry from that place. Bring him back to Hogwarts for me."

"What does Severus have to do with this?" Molly asked, wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Everything. I will tell you another time. Right now, Harry needs our protection. Arthur, if you will." Albus said as he stood up.

The red haired man kissed his wife on the cheek and stood up, walking over to the large fireplace with Albus behind him.  
He grabbed a handful of Powder and handed it to Albus, "you first, Headmaster."

Albus nodded to him and threw the Powder into the pit and stepped in calling out "Headmaster's Quarters, Hogwarts".

Arthur repeated the process and landed clumsily in the Headmaster's office a few moments later. "Severus." He said, nodding to the black haired man.  
Snape nodded back in silenced greeting. Albus strolled over to his desk and sat down, motioning for the two other men to do the same.

"Why is he here, Albus?" Snape asked, glancing at the balding man next to him.

"To help rescue Harry, of course."

"I will not allow that." Severus said, suddenly filling with possessiveness at the thought of someone else taking hold of his newfound son.

"I thought you hated Harry. Albus, why is he helping us?" Arthur asked.

"Petunia is terrified of Severus." Albus said with that twinkle in his eye.

Snape sneered in amusement as he stood up. "Shall we, Headmaster?"

"After you, Severus, Arthur." The Headmaster said, waving a hand in the air. The oak door opened and he motioned for the two other men in the room

* * *

"BOY! GET DOWN HERE!" Harry's uncle bellowed from the kitchen.

Harry groaned in heavy pain as he tried to sit up from his position on the floor. He stopped when a searing pain shot through his rib cage. He knew most of his limbs had been severely bruised repeatedly that summer. He even thought he had a few broken bones-or at least sprained. He should be used to the horrific abuse by now. After fifteen years of this treatment, he was finding it harder and harder to hide the pain from his relatives. He had always been abused in Privet Drive. But never this severe. Harry didn't think he would ever be in this much pain, as he tried once more to stand up. But he collapsed on the floor once more in a heap of oversized clothes and pain.

"BOY!" Vernon yelled once again.

Not wanting to have another reason to be beaten once more, Harry heaved himself up from the floor in a fit of adrenaline. He staggered for a moment as a sense of dizziness filled his mind. He shook it away and stumbled through the door and into the hallway. He somehow made his way to the top of the staircase without collapsing over in pain.

He looked down the stairs at his uncle. "Yes?" He nearly spat out.

"Don't make me repeat myself ever again, boy. Do you hear me? You come the first time you are called." Vernon's hairy moustache blew up greatly as he threatened his unwanted nephew.

"What do you want, sir?" Harry asked, having difficulty keeping the sarcasm out of his voice.

"Supper. Come and get it, or you won't eat anything for a week." Vernon said. And without another word, he disappeared away from the staircase and went into the kitchen.

Harry gritted his teeth in pain and he took each step down the staircase._ I'm going to die in this house one day and nobody will ever find me._

In what felt like hours to Harry (but what had only been a few minutes), Harry stepped away from the stairs and made his way down the hallway and through the door to the kitchen. He barely looked up from the floor as he sat in between his enormous cousin, Dudley and his aunt Petunia. He felt the smirk on his uncle's face. He felt his cousin's fat thighs rubbing against his own skinny legs as he ate. All throughout dinner as he was eating his two slices of toast, he felt Vernon's eyes burning through his skin.

He tried his hardest not to show his pain while his fat cousin kept rubbing against his leg every time he moved. He tried his best to remain silent as his cousin kept whispering in his ear, "hey, Potter, how is your boyfriend Cedric doing? I hear you crying out his name at night; moaning his name. Are you mad that he killed himself instead of being with you?"

Harry snapped. He threw his fork down and stomped out of the kitchen, stomping back up the stairs to his room. He slammed the door and sat on his bed, letting the tears flow down his cheeks. He hated his cousin for bringing up his exboyfriend like that. He shook his head, trying to get the smug looking faces of his uncle and aunt out of his head. He had loved Cedric. They started to date halfway through Harry's fourth year during the first task. After the graveyard, Harry was overcome with so many emotions. He laid on his bed and cried for nearly three quarters of an hour before he could stop. Not long after he stopped, did he hear the door bell sounding through the house. Curios, he looked out of his window and felt a smile spread across his lips as he recognized the figures standing on the door step.

_I'm saved. Finally._ Harry thought to himself.

"Who the ruddy hell would be knocking on the door at this hour? It's nearly midnght! Petunia, be a doll and get the door, will you?" Vernon said.

Harry rolled his eyes. He knew his uncle was probably sitting by the telly next to his son, stuffing their faces with extras from dessert. He heard Petunia answer something back. He heard her exit the kitchen and go into the hall, to the front door. She opened the door and let out a gasp of shock.

* * *

**A/N; This is the end of the chapter. Send me reviews/alerts/ favorites. Anything. Should I continue with this? PLEASE leave reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This is chapter Two. And a few people have messaged me asking why Albus needed to go to The Burrow. It's explained in this chapter. And I want to give thanks to EVERYONE who has favorited/reviewed and also put me/this story on their story alerts/ author alerts. I appreciate it :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Dumbledore smiled and peered over his half moon spectacles as the door opened to reveal Petunia Dursley. "Petunia, how good to see you once more." He said pleasantly, despite the nature of the actual visit.

"Wh-wha-why? Vernon. Vernon, come quick!" Petunia sputtered, backing away from the door in fear as she recognized two of the three men that were standing in front of her.

"What is it, my dear?" Vernon said as he came into view in the entryway to the sitting room. His eyes became wider as he recognized the three men standing in the threshold of his home.

"Good evening, Vernon. Pleasant night to check upon Harry, wouldn't you agree?" Dumbledore said, never changing the twinkle in his eye.

"What the ruddy hell do you lot think you're doing in my house? Get away!"

Snape, ignoring the rather large man, strolled into the house and looked around the hallway. He took his wand out from his sleeve and pointed it at Petunia. "Where is Potter?"

"What the ruddy hell-" Vernon was cut short as Harry appeared at the top of the stairs.

"I'm right here, Professor Dumbledore, sir." Harry said, not knowing why Snape was the one asking about his whereabouts as he smiled at the older man.

Dumbledore smiled graciously as he moved into the hallway. "Harry, my boy. What a pleasant time for us all to take a walk down to the park, wouldn't you agree, Arthur, Severus?" He turned to look at the black haired man. But the younger man was not paying attention to his employer. He was staring at Petunia with a slight loathing in his eyes and a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Hello, Petunia. How are you this evening?" He smirked as she jumped at the seemingly playful tone of his voice. But she knew he was somehow mocking her. And the Dursley's didn't like it one bit.

Vernon was looking between the taller man and his wife. "Who the ruddy hell do you think you are, talking to my wife as if you know her?" Vernon was furious. He thought something was going on between this man and his beloved wife of almost twenty years. It was driving him insane that his wife was not explaining to him who these people were and why his horrible nephew was smirking at him like that. "Boy, you better explain yourself and why these people are here and you better explain now." Vernon threatened, raising a hand.

Before he could say any more or anything else could happen, Vernon was blasted back against the kitchen door and Harry was frozen in shock. He turned around, expecting his Headmaster to be lowering his wand, but was greatly confused at the fact that neither he, nor Arthur was lowering their wands. In fact, neither of them even had their hands near their pockets. What Harry quickly realised,was that it was his most hated professor, the man who he had hated for nearly five years, had his wand pointed toward his uncle. Petunia, he saw, was still standing by the doorway, frozen in fear.

"Nice to see you, again, Petunia." Severus said, nodding his head in dismissal. He looked toward Harry and nodded his head toward the night outside. Harry was confused. He looked toward Albus and he nodded, gesturing for Arthur and Severus to go outside ahead of him. Dumbledore grabbed Harry's arm and half dragged him out of the house, careful not to harm him any further.

When all four wizards were out of the house and down the street, Harry finally spoke, directing his question to the man he had looked up to since first year.

"Sir, why exactly are you here?"

Dumbledore laughed lightly as he dropped his his gaze down to Harry's level. "My dear boy, how long were you going to keep this secret to yourself?"

Harry stopped walking._ He can't know that I'm bent. There's just no way._ He looked at the Headmaster and met his expression calmly. "Sir?" He asked.

Suddenly, Snape stopped walking and looked at him. "Potter, has Petunia and Vernon been neglecting you all your life or has it just been recently?" He asked, getting to the point as they reached a small park with benches.

Harry didn't know what to say. He kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, trying to find something to say. How could they have known? Ron and Hermione, his two best friends for nearly five years never found out about this. Neither have his dorm mates. Whenever he got undressed, it was always in private. Like a bathroom, or the Quidditch locker rooms.

But then, just as Harry thought of this, he knew who had to have told the Headmaster. One of the boys from his Quidditch teams. They were the only ones who had ever seen the belt marks or the bruises that had been harder to heal than others. Of course, he always tried blaming the random marks on bludgers, but he knew his teammates never believed him._ Why would they have told anyone? Can't they ever keep their mouths closed?_ Harry groaned heavily to himself as he sat on a bench.

"Potter, I suggest you tell us now. It was going to be out in the open eventually." Snape said, kneeling down in front of Harry as Arthur sat next to him.

Harry looked at the three men one by one silently. Finally, he sighed heavily and began his explanation: "All my life, uncle Vernon has been abusing me. I never knew how to stop him, so I never did." Harry admitted, looking down at the scar on the back of his hands.

Severus looked at the Headmaster and back at Harry.

"Harry, how would you like to come to Hogwarts with us?"

Harry froze. Did he really just hear Snape call him by his first name? He looked at Snape again and saw the seriousness in his stare. He glanced at Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley and was confused; Mr. Weasley had a smile on his face and the Headmaster had a twinkling in his eye. He looked back at Snape and saw the sincerity in his eyes. "You're being serious? All of you?" Harry said, looking around him.

"Harry, if I had known that Petunia would do that to her only nephew, I would not have trusted that she would treat you normally." Dumbledore said regretfully.  
Harry looked at the older men surrounding him and stood cautiously, wincing as he did.

Snape, seeing the boy wincing slightly, grabbed him above the elbow to hold him steady.

"Albus, maybe you should bring him to the Burrow to see if Molly can heal some of his wounds?" Arthur said, speaking for the first time since their arrival.

Harry looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Mr. Weasley, I couldn't do that to you. She's probably sleeping." He felt the black haired man's grip tighten on his arm very slightly. He looked up at him confused and saw an emotion in the other man's face that he couldn't place; caring.

"Professor, you're hurting me," He said, wincing again.

Automatically, Severus released his arm. He kept looking at Harry with a concerned expression, however.

"Albus, should we take him to The Burrow first?" Arthur asked.

"I think it would be best if we made a trip there before returning to Hogwarts, yes."

"Potter, grab ahold of my sleeve as tight as you can." Severus said, looking at the other two men.

Harry did as he was told, still confused about why his most hated Professor was acknowledging him without his usual scowling. He gripped onto Snape's forearm and held on tightly as he felt the sickening feeling of being squeezed through a hole that was ten times too small for him to fit through. Just as he felt as if he were about to pass out, he landed on solid ground, a mere thirty meters from his favorite place; The Burrow. He looked up at the house and felt a huge smile plaster itself on his face. Forgetting about the pain, he rushed over to the house, covering the distance in mere minutes. He stopped and caught his breath as he skidded to a stop in front of the gate. He waited impatiently for the older men to catch up, as well as his breath to slow down to normal. When all three men had caught up to him, he unlatched the front gate and made his way to the door, limping ever so slightly. He knocked softly on it.

Not a minute later, it opened to show a very worried Mrs. Weasley. She smiled as she noticed her adopted son standing there with the men she had seen previously that night. She hugged him gently, knowing that he was probably severely hurt. "My dear boy! Good to see you!" She said, eyes filling quickly with tears as she felt him wrap his arms around her to return the hug.

"Good to see you too, Mrs. Weasley." He said with a smile as she pulled back to get a good look at him.

She clucked as she noticed how thin he seemed to be.

"Have a seat, men! I have an army to feed in about one hour! The rest of the house will be waking shortly. Oh my, is it already morning?" The plump lady said as her husband and the three other men sat around the table.

"Have you men been out all night with Harry?"

"It seems so, dear. I'll be down shortly, I'm going to shower." Arthur said, getting up and kissing his wife on the cheek.

She nodded and looked at the the other men as Arthur left the room.

"How did it go, Albus?" She asked nervously.

"As well as expected, Molly; We took Harry by force." Albus said with the hint of a smile on his face as he glanced at Harry, who was dozing off in his seat.

Molly shook her head as she gently took Harry by the arm and led him to the couch in the other room. She laid him down and pulled a warm blanket over his body. In minutes, he was asleep. She walked back to the kitchen and looked at the two men seriously. "How badly injured is he, Severus, Albus?"

"He can walk, but if you pay close attention, he limps. He's in terrible pain. We were going to see if you had something to heal him; at least enough so he could walk before he travels with us to Hogwarts." Albus said.

"Why not have Severus give him a potion for it?" She asked confused.

"Harry has wounds that a potion won't heal. He needs to be cared for properly, without magic." Severus explained.

"He needs to take the muggle route to healing?" She asked.

Both of the men nodded in response.

She landed back in the chair in disbelief. "Why?"

"The injuries he has are from muggles, not a wizard duel. I suspect it will be-" Severus was interrupted as the Weasley clan started stomping down the flights of stairs into the kitchen, seemingly missing Harry who was still sleeping peacefully on the couch, not moving at all.

"Good morning, Mum." Ron said as he sat across from Dumbledore.

"Ginny, dear, go awake-" Molly started but had been interrupted as her twin boys apparated into the living room with a loud CRACK! She glared at her twin boys as they entered the kitchen with large grins spread across their faces.

"Mum! When were you going to tell us Harry arrived?" Fred asked as he looked into the sitting room where Harry was now sitting up, clutching his wand in one hand.

"About one hour ago and I told you before that there is no need to apparate everywhere!" She said angrily as she walked out of the kitchen to Harry, who was looking around with wide eyes clutching his wand.

Ron looked at his older brothers with laughter in his eyes as he watched his mother walk out of the room. Fred winked at him as he took a seat at the table and started piling his plate with a large amount of eggs and bacon. George was laughing under his breath as he passed a Nosebleed Naughet to his youngest sister Ginny.  
She shook her head as her mother walked back into the room, closely followed by a limping Harry. Ginny smiled at her boyfriend, moving over to give him room at the table next to her. The twins nodded in amusement as they noticed Harry's bed hair. Harry smiled sleepily at the red heads at the table as he sat next to Ginny.

"Had a good few hours of sleep there, Harry?" Fred asked, smiling in amusement as Harry tried flattening his hair.

He tried smiling, but only made what looked like a painful grimace as he straightened out his back against his chair.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Ginny asked, eyeing him with concern.

He only nodded as Mrs. Weasley placed stack of pancakes in front of him. He eyed the plate with a seemingly frightened look and shivered slightly, not going to touch it. He kept his eyes firmly on the topmost pancake and started squirming around as he felt his adoptive family eyeing him with what he knew were looks of concern.

"Harry?" Ginny asked quietly, not wanting to scare her boyfriend.

He looked up suddenly and noticed everybody staring at him. "May I be excused?" He asked, his voice sounding weaker than ever before.

Mrs. Weasley eyed him with a motherly look. "Of course dear. I will leave your food for later, okay?"

He didn't answer as he stood up from his chair. He walked slowly out of the room, feeling all the eyes on him. He kept walking, slowly making his way up to Ron's room. When he got there, he sighed in relief. He didn't even bother taking off his jeans, or his shirt. He laid down and moments later, he was asleep.

* * *

Ron looked at his mother as his best friend walked out of the room. When it was safe to talk, he spoke up. "What's happened to him, Mum? Why does he look like he's going to faint at any moment?"

She looked at Dumbledore for help. He sighed heavily, and smiled gravely as every head turned to look at him.

"Mr. Ronald Weasley, are you aware of Mr. Potter's bruises and scars?"

Ron's eyes widened in fear. "What scars are you on about?"

Dumbledore sighed heavily and looked at the twins.

"We never seen any scars on his body. The cuts and marks on his body were from Quidditch." Fred explained quickly, knowing what the older man was about to ask even before he opened his mouth.

"Are you sure?"

Fred looked troubled. "He always said..."

"Why would he have lied to us, Headmaster? We knew him for years." George asked, looking as though he were trying to think of an answer to an extremely hard History of Magic question.

"He was afraid. Afraid to lose his friends." He answered.

"Why would-" Ginny started

"He didn't want us to think that he couldn't handle himself." Fred said, eyes growing wide.

"How do you know that?"

"That was the excuse he always gave after practices. I just wish we had known earlier what they really were."

"Why did he hide them? Where are they actually from?" Ginny asked.

"His home life." Molly said, shakily standing up from her seat. She walked over to the tea pot and started filling cups.

"How long has this been going on?" Ginny asked, looking between her mother and Dumbledore.

"As far as Severus and I can tell, a long time. More than a year," Albus said, looking over at Snape who had so far, remained quiet.

"We need to help him. He can't be alone." Ron said, on the verge of standing up.

"Leave him, Ron. He needs to rest." Ginny said, grabbing his arm.

Suddenly, Snape arose from his seat at the table. "I shall go look after him, Molly. If I'm not down in an hour, send up food for the boy."

The Weasley's all jumped when he had spoken.

Ron glared at his back as he disappeared through the doorway. "Why is he allowed to check on Harry? Why not us!"

Molly glared at him. "He is a fully trained adult, Ronald. He has abilities that you do not."

Ron glared at the table in disgust and started mumbling things under his breath.

* * *

Snape walked up the stairs, peering into each room on his way. Finally, as he reached the very top of the house, Ron's room, he noticed Harry lying on a small cot in the corner of the small room. He walked over to the boy, careful with his steps as to not wake him. He gently moved the covers away from Harry so he could get a close view of the scars.

And when he had removed the covers, he stood back in shock.

All across Harry's back, were belt marks, large welts, and bruises in the shape of large hand prints. Some of the marks had a small ring of pus surrounding them. Severus swore to himself that he would put a stop to this, no matter what obstacles he had to take to deal with. He covered Harry back up and sat down on Ron's bed, waiting for Harry to wake up once more.

An hour had soon passed and Harry had still not woken. Molly had Ginny bring up lunch for Severus and Harry. She chatted with Snape for a few moments, leaving shortly afterwards. Another hour passed. And another. And another. Soon, Snape had waited a total of three hours on Ron's bed, waiting for Harry to wake up. Just as he was about to get up and leave, Harry began to stir, making jerking movements as if he was avoiding something. He began mumbling in his sleep.

"No, no. It's not true, I didn't do it. Dudley's a liar, uncle Vernon, I swear I didn't touch him." Harry began to whimper. He kept up with his fitful twitching as Severus continued to watch. He looked down at the twitching boy with pity, not knowing if he should wake him or not.

"Please, help me. Ron, help. Anybody." Harry cried out, tears leaking through his closed eyelids.

Finally, Severus snapped out of his stupor and gently placed a hand on Harry's arm and shook him. The moment Severus touched Harry, his eyes flew open, wide in fear. He instinctively fought to move the hand off his arm. He stopped as he saw the black sleeve of his Potions' professor. He slowly looked up into the black eyes of his most hated professor.

"I won't hurt you, Harry." He said, gently removing his hand away.

"Why are you here? What were you doing? How long were you watching me?" Harry asked, fear oozing out in every breath he took.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions about the muggles." He answered, handing Harry a cold cup of tea.

Harry looked at the tea he was given, but didn't drink it.

"There's nothing in it, Mr. Potter. Please, drink up." Snape urged politely.

Harry took a slow deep breath before placing the cup up against his lips. When he had placed the cup down, Severus looked at him with concern. "Are you okay, Mr. Potter?"

Harry, forgetting about his presence momentarily, jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. "I'm- fine. Just fine." He stuttered, looking down at the floor.

"Harry, are you sure you're okay? You were talking in your sleep-"

"Don't tell anyone, please professor, please." Harry was begging.

Snape raised a curious eyebrow. "What was happening in your dream, Potter?"

"Nothing." Harry said, voice small.

"Harry, something must've happened. You jumped as if I was going to force you to-" Snape stopped talking as Harry visibly cringed at his words.

"So, that's what happened, wasn't it? You were being touched?"

Harry nodded, unwilling to agree outloud.

"Do you often have these types of dreams, or has it just been recent?"

"It's been going on my whole life, but its gotten worse since fourth year." Harry answered, avoiding eye contact.

"Why haven't you told anyone about this? We could have helped you."

"I was afraid that it would have gotten out and that everyone would think that I wasn't good enough."

"Potter, surely even you cannot think any of that would be true. The whole Wizarding World looks up to you."

"That's exactly why I didn't want this to get out. What if they find out that I'm not as strong as they think I am."

Snape looked at him as he started fumbling with his hands. The door creaked open and Harry jumped back, eyeing the door in fear. Snape turned to face the door, ready to curse whoever it was to make Harry so freaked out. He lowered his wand as he saw the flaming red head of Ron.

"Is everything okay up here, professor? Mum's getting worried." He asked, gazing over at the shivering body of his best mate.

"Everything's fine. Send up dinner for the boy." Snape ordered.

Ron nodded and closed the door without another word.

* * *

**A/N: So? How was this chapter? Review, Please! Chapter three is still in construction, please be patient :) I've no idea when it'll be up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Definitely not the best chapter in the world for me. It took me forever to write it all out. Some parts might not make sense. Thanks to the people who read/Alerted/reviewed this piece of crap story. And before I forget, this story IS set after fourth year. It's actually supposed to be in 6th, but I'm keeping Umbridge as the DADA teacher. More AN's at the bottom, as usual. Sorry about the confusion.**

* * *

**Chapter three**

Snape gazed over at Harry and saw him visibly relax as the sound of Ron's footfalls faded away down the stairs.

"Harry, I need you to be completely honest with me." Snape said, gently grazing over the teen's hand.

"What about?"

"Do you know why those muggles have been abusing you all these years?"

Harry nodded, not speaking.

"Why?"

"At first it was because I was always doing weird things, my hair would refuse to be cut, I would be one place then blink and be in another when Dudley's gang was chasing me; I'd make random things disappear." Harry said, stopping there, not knowing if he should continue.

"Anything else?" Snape asked gently.

Harry hesitated a short moment. "He kept me locked in a closet until I got my first letter from Hogwarts. It was addressed to me, and Vernon freaked out. Once Hagrid came to fetch me, he went ballistic. I knew from then that my beatings would get progressively worse each day I spent there. And I couldn't have been more right." Harry had this look on his face as if he were in a far off place. He as also shivering very slightly, Severus noticed.

"You should have told the Headmaster or some else, Harry."

"It wouldn't have changed anything. It would have just made everything worse for me." He said, feet shuffling nervously.

"We could have saved you from that place sooner if we had known. The Order would have placed you somewhere safe."

"It wouldn't matter where I'm safe or not. Dumbledore told me last year that Privet Drive is the best place I can be until I come of age. And since I still have another year to go until I'm 17, I'm bloody fucked." He said.

"You only have to return there once a year. You don't have a stay there all the time, Harry. As long as you still call it home, it's a safe haven for you."

Harry scoffed at that last statement. "I don't know why Dumbledore couldn't place me somewhere else; he knew they were bad people and yet does nothing to move me away."

Severus sighed. "Neither do I, Potter."

It went silent for a few minutes as Harry started shuffling his feet and playing his the hem of his shirt.

"How would you like to come to Hogwarts with me, Harry? For the rest of the summer?" Severus finally offered for the second time that day.

Harry stopped and looked at the older man. "Why are you being so nice to me? You hate me because of whatever my dad did to you as a kid."

He sighed again. "I can't tell you at the current moment, I hope you understand."

Harry rolled his eyes in irritation. Of course he can't tell me. Nobody ever tells me anything.

Snape noticed the irritation. "I will tell you everything when you heal." He said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You know, I have no bloody idea why I'm even talking to you. I must be that desperate to get help from someone other than Dumbledore." He said as he rubbed at his eyes.

Snape smirked slightly. "I have my reasons. Which is why I'm talking to you now, instead of when you return to Hogwarts. You will stay here until you heal. Then afterwards, you have a choice of coming with Albus and I to Hogwarts for the rest of the summer, if you heal properly." Snape said, standing up.

The sudden movement caused Harry to flinch. Snape frowned but said nothing of it as he exited the room, robes moving around behind him each step he took.  
Harry laid back down and curled into a ball, not wanting to fall asleep for the fear of having someone hear his cries or whimpering.

* * *

Molly looked at Severus as he entered the kitchen, looking grim.

"Severus? What happened? You were up there for hours. Ronald said Harry woke up a few hours ago. How is he?"

Snape gave her a quick look before setting himself down at the empty table. "Where did Albus go?" He asked, avoiding the question.

"He left shortly after you went to check on Harry. How is he?" She asked again, setting a plate of cooked ham in front of him.

Severus sighed. "Not good at all, Molly; he's worse than we originally thought."

Molly gasped. "How bad?"

"Out of a scale from one to ten? I'd say a thirteen."

Molly burst into tears. Snape took a hand and gently padded it.

"We're going to need your help on this, Molly. If he doesn't get any better by September, I'd doubt he'd make it through Hogwarts until June." Snape said.

"If he can't go back, what will happen to him?"

"I'll have to keep him either in my study at Hogwarts, or you'll have to help nurse him back to good shape."

"I'll do whatever I can to help, Severus. That boy is like a son to me." She promised, missing the grimace that shown on his face for a short moment.

He stood up and looked out of the window. "He's up on the top floor, Molly. Whose room would that be?" He asked.

"Ron's." She said, wiping at her eyes with a tissue.

"Make sure Mr. Potter does not get disturbed in any way. We don't need him freaking out any more than necessary; he's in really bad shape. Mentally, emotionally, and psychically."

Molly looked incredibly worried. "What should I do?"

"Give him a calming potion in the morning after he wakes up. After that, I'll need you to address his wounds, without any distractions. I'll be back during lunch tomorrow to check on his progress. He has a little more than two months to heal. I'll buy his books for him and send them to you, in case he recovers."

"And if he doesn't?" She asked nervously.

He shook his head. "I don't know, Molly. Let's not think about that right now and hope for the best."

She nodded and turned back to the sink, wiping away tears as she did.

He moved to the door and walked out without looking back. He walked a few paces before turning on his heel and reappearing almost instantly in front of his home in Spinner's' End. He grimaced slightly as he pushed open the door and walked through, slamming the door closed in the process. He sat on his dusty couch, barely noticing the light cloud of dust that rose through the air. He rubbed a hand over his hand as images of the Potter boy-_ I have to stop calling him that_- flashed through his mind.

_Why didn't he tell anyone?_ Snape said as he sat back in his chair. A moment later, however, the fire in the corner of the tiny room flashed green and he groaned. He stood up and walked over to it, kneeling down as the face of Dumbledore swam in view.

Snape furrowed his eyebrows. "How did you know I got home?"

Dumbledore's face smiled. "I didn't. I've been checking once every half hour to see if you returned home. How's the boy?"

Snape let out a deep breath. "Not good at all, Albus. He's more injured than either of us thought."

"Where is he now?" Albus asked concerned.

"Molly has him. He's-"

"Will he be able to come to Hogwarts?"

Snape slowly shook his head. "At this point, I really don't know. He still has nine weeks till September."

"Did you tell him about-"

"No. It never came up, and I couldn't bring myself to mention it." Snape said, rubbing at his arm.

"You need to tell him soon, Severus. Don't drag this out longer it needs to be," The older wizard said as he disappeared from the fire.

Snape sighed heavily as he stood up and walked upstairs to his bedroom, thoughts of Harry still on his mind as he fell asleep.

* * *

"Harry?" Ron said nervously as he stepped into his bedroom, where Harry was still in a laying position on the small cot.

He looked up at his friend with blank eyes but didn't move.

"What happened Harry? Are you okay?" He asked, sitting in the spot Snape had just been previously.

He nodded silently.

"What's happened to you, Harry?"

Harry remained quiet.

"Harry, please talk to me." Ron said, worry in his voice.

"I'll be fine, Ron. I just need to rest." Harry said, speaking for the first time. His voice sounded strained as if he had a sore throat.

"What did Snape want to talk to you about?"

"Nothing."

"Mate-"

"Ron, it's nothing just leave it." Harry lashed out as one of his cuts on his back gave a painful throb suddenly.

Ron watched as his best mate twitched in pain for a few seconds before hesitantly raising a hand. "Mate?"

Harry shut his eyes hard as his body convulsed violently. "No." He panted through gritted teeth.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Ron said, watching fearfully as Harry started sweating and twitching.

"N-no-nothing, Ron. Just hurts, is all. J-just hurts." Harry stuttered as his body relaxed.

Ron's eyes went wide. "How come you never told anybody about this? How come no one has ever seen-?"

"No one ever listens to me. They expect me to be able to deal with anything that I get put through. Including you and Hermione." Harry lashed out, feeling suddenly angry.

"Mate? Harry, that's not what-"

"Not what? Not what it's like? You have no idea what it's like to be me. Put yourself in my shoes for one damn day. See how it is to have everyone expect you to grow up too fast, how your relatives treat you like scum everyday of your life. How about you starve or three months and barely have any energy left to fight away as your uncle beats you so bad you can't move for hours at a time." Harry lashed out, not even caring who he was talking to.

All of the anger he had been feeling, all of the pain and suffering he had went through for the past few years, had finally made its nasty way up and out.  
But Ron didn't retaliate. He didn't say anything back. He had a blank expression on his face, eyes shining, mouth open as if to say something. He closed his mouth and swallowed.

"Harry, I know me and Hermione pester you into doing a lot of things, or we nag at you. And I have no explanation for it. At all. And I'm sorry. I wish I could take it all back. But Harry, if we knew they were abusing you, we could have helped." Ron said.

"No, you couldn't. Hermione would just want me to go to Dumbledore. And he's too busy to be bothered with me anymore." Harry said as he slowly sat up.

Ron, noticing his pain, hurriedly got up and gently pulled him up into sitting position. "Do you think you'll be able to sleep tonight?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I've slept through worse things than a sore back. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Ron said, worry in his voice.

Harry nodded once more before they set off to the kitchen down stairs; o holding onto Harry's arm gently to catch him if he slipped.

* * *

**A/N: Whew. Well, there's that confusing chapter. I have NO idea how to bring Snape to get Harry to understand to understand that james is not his father. Or how to get Snape to tell him about it. If you have any questions, or anything, PM me or leave a review. I love seeing e-mails in my mail box. So blow it up!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to the reviews/Alerts/Favorites on last chapters. I love you all. In a very creepy way, yes. Oh, and before I forget, a reviewer asked me if there is/was rape in this story, and no. There won't EVER be. I can't ever imagine Vernon going that far. No matter what the consequences. I just can't. I really do apoligize for the long wait on this. Life has become hectic since I started school and deeply apoligize! **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

It took a few minutes for the pair to reach the very last step as Harry had to constantly stop as a spasm went through an arm or a leg, almost slipping down the stairs at one point. When they reached the kitchen, Harry gratefully sat onto one of the chairs and laid his head in his hands. Ron looked over at his mother, who was cleaning by the sink.

"Mum? Do you have any-"

"He can't have any potion to heal; nothing will work. Severus already told me that he will be getting a calming potion tomorrow morning. Harry dear, if you want, you can sleep on the sofa tonight instead of going back up the stairs."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said gratefully as he looked up at her slightly.

She smiled. "Are you hungry, dear? I know it's nearly nightfall, but you need your strength if you want to go back to Hogwarts in time." She said, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"I don't know, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said into in arms.

Mrs. Weasley's face fell. "You don't know what, dear?"

"I don't even know if I'm hungry or not. I'm so used to starving, I can't-"

Suddenly Molly turned around to the stove and started placing multiple pots and pans onto it, lighting fires underneath. "Ron, take Harry out to the sitting room; I shall bring him food in there."

"What about-"

"You are not a starving boy, Ronald Bilius Weasley! Now do as I say!" Mrs. Weasley growled out, in a very un-Mrs. Weasley- like way.

Ron, frightened, took Harry's upper arm gently and guided him into the other room. Harry gave his thanks as he moved inch by inch around on the cushion to get comfortable enough so that his back wasn't aching as much. He was acutely aware of Ron staring intently at him as he moved his muscles slowly around.

"Harry..." He heard Ron start.

He stopped fidgeting and looked at his best friend. "What, Ron?"

Ron didn't explain himself. He just kept staring at his best mate with wide eyes, frightened.

Harry sighed. "Ron, please stop giving me that look. I'll be fine."

Suddenly, there was a shriek in the kitchen. Harry jumped and painfully hit his head on the back of the sofa. Ron turned swiftly and quickly made his way to the kitchen. "Hermione? What the-"

He was silenced as the bushy headed girl pushed him out of the way and made her way to where Harry was hunched over on the couch, holding his head in his hands.

"Harry?" She asked shyly as she kneeled in front of him.

He groaned in response.

"Harry, please. Look at me." She said gently.

He groaned again as he rubbed at the back of his head.

She looked over at Ron with a question on the tip of her tongue. He shrugged sadly and motioned with his hands.

"Harry, what's happened? I only just found out from Dumb-"

"Dursley's." Harry finally growled out.

Hermione's eyes widened in fear as she heard the venom seep through his voice.

"Mate?" Ron said cautiously, gently pulling Hermione away from his grasp.

"Those damned forsaken Dursleys did this to me. I should be dead from the wounds, I know that. But somehow I'm still alive." Harry kept the venom seeping through his teeth.

Hermione was looking at her best friend in fear. Ron started to walk to the kitchen to retrieve his mother, but stopped as Harry collapsed against the sofa, head and chest laying awkwardly on the seat as his legs and feet were still on the floor. The couple stared at Harry in fear for another split second before Ron ran off to fetch his mother and explain what happened.

"Ron, what just happened?" Hermione asked fearfully eyeing Harry's limp body as she watched him return.

"I don't know the full details. All I know is that Privet Drive isn't safe for Harry right now." He explained as she walked towards Harry's body.

She gently lifted his shirt up, only to reveal the scars and unhealed markings. She leapt back and had tears filling in her eyes as she looked at Ron. "Why wouldn't he say anything? We could have-"

"You already know why he didn't Hermione. That hero complex he has." Ron said, turning away from Harry's body and wiping at his eyes.

"So...?" Hermione started, unable to finish.

Ron nodded. "There's more to this story that we don't know. But Hermione, please, don't pester him about it. He'll tell us when he's ready."

"Hermione, Ron. Come eat." Molly said as she stuck her head out from the kitchen.

With one more look at their best friend, Hermione and Ron walked out into the kitchen and sat down. Hermione, chewing on her bottom lip, looked at Mrs Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley-"

"Harry will be fine, dear. He's really hurting at the moment, but he will be okay in due time." Molly said, already predicting her question.

"Why didn't he say anything to us about this?" She asked.

Molly shrugged as she placed eggs and bacon on two separate plates.

"How will get get better? Those scars look painful."

"He needs to go the muggle way." Molly said, shaking her head slightly.

"But-"

"I don't understand it either, Hermione. But I have to follow Severus's orders."

Hermione looked sharply at Mrs. Weasley. "Professor Snape? what does he have to do with it?"

"As far as I know, a lot. Albus wouldn't tell me much. But he will be visiting later today to check upon Harry."

"Why?" Hermione asked, showing that look she always had when she wanted to learn about something new.

"Harry is being looked after under his watch."

"But-"

"The Headmaster wants Severus to look after Harry. He wouldn't dare defy the Headmaster's orders, so he agreed."

"But what about going back to Hogwarts! We go back in less than-"

"If he feels better by that time, then he shall return. If not, he will be held here or in Severus's Quarters' in Hogwarts." Molly explained, giving the loaded plates to Hermione and Ron.

"But Harry hates Snape and vice versa." Ron said, shoveling eggs into his mouth.

Molly only shrugged. "He's doing whatever Albus asked of him. He can't say no to the Headmaster."

"Why does he have to take muggle healing? Why can't he be healed with magic?" Hermione asked.

"The magic will react horribly to the wounds, I assume. Since they are so deep into the flesh." Molly said, sitting down at the table.

"I can't believe we never knew..." Hermione said as a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Nobody knew, Hermione. We wouldn't have known anything, since he never showed the wounds."

"Why didn't he ever ask for help? Go to Dumbledore or something?" Hermione kept firing questions.

Molly sighed heavily, glancing at the clock. "Severus should be here in a little while. When he comes, I want the both of you to say out of his way."

"But-"

"I mean it, Ronald. Stay out of his way." She said as she stood up and walked out of the room.

Hermione looked at him and smiled slightly as he pouted like a child.

* * *

"I will be checking on the boy in a few short moments, Albus. Do you wish to accompany me?" Severus asked, looking over at the elderly wizard.

"No, Severus. I do not. I think it is needed that you should get to know your son. Have you told anyone about this?" Albus said, looking across his desk at the man, who was standing by the fireplace.

"About my being Harry's father? Of course not! It's nobody's business!"

"When do you plan on telling Harry?" The older wizard looked over his half moon spectacles.

Snape hesitated for a moment. "I really don't think I can. All these years I've hated him. And he's hated me. How would we go from that mutual hate to being a father and son? It's not something I can take lightly. I need to think about this." He said, thoughts of the conversation he knew he would have with Harry eventually.

"Harry's a very forgiving young man, Severus. He will be angry, but he will come to his senses, I assure you."

"He won't forgive me for the things I've done to him, the awful words I've said to him and his friends." Snape said, shaking his head.

Dumbledore had that twinkle in his eyes.

"I happen to know that in Mr. Potter's fourth year, Ronald Weasley had abandoned him. But Harry had forgive him."

Severus shrugged. "That's a different story, Albus."

"If you say so, Severus. Tea?" Albus offered, which Snape declined, glaring at the tea pot as if it was the cause of all of his current issues.

"I shall be leaving now, Albus. I will check again with you later tonight." Severus said as he made his way towards the oak doors.

* * *

"Severus! I wasn't expecting you back until later today!" Molly said as she turned to see the man walking in from the yard.

He nodded. "I decided to check on Harry. How is he sleeping?" He asked, nodding over at the Weasley clan, who were sitting at the table looking at him with confusion.

"He's resting on the couch in the sitting room for the moment. He woke up a short while ago; I gave him the potion just like you asked of me."

He nodded and started walking through the house to the sitting area. He smiled ever so slightly as he noticed Harry laying down on one of the plush sofas, hugging a seat pillow. He walked over to the boy and kneeled down softly and gently pushed the dark hair away from Harry's forehead and grimaced at the hideous scar cursed onto his forehead.

"I can't believe you're my son, Potter." He mumbled to himself as he kept his eyes on the scar.

While he was staring at the scar, he didn't notice harry looking directly at him. "I'm what?"

Snape closed his mouth and moved his hand away. "Nothing, Potter. You heard nothing."

"How am I your son?" Harry asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I can't say right now. Another time." Snape said, making up an excuse for his stupidity.

"No. Tell me. What did you mean by that?" Harry said, his startling green eyes piercing into the black eyes of his professor.

Snape was speechless, opening and closing his mouth without saying anything.

"Are you trying to trick me or something, Professor?" Harry asked, eyes slightly narrowing.

Snape had to refrain from rolling his eyes. "No, Po- Harry. I'm saying the truth."

"How?" Harry eyed the professor curiously as he sat up carefully.

"I'd ask to go outside and talk about this, but you're in no shape to move at the current moment. I promise, I'll tell you everything. Just rest for now." Severus said, going back to the fatherly figure he had been showing Harry for the past couple of days.

Harry looked at the professor's face and saw that sincere look that he had seen on the night of the rescue.

"How can you be my father? James Potter was, not you. I'm named after him, not you." Harry said, searching Snape's face for any clue to see a lie.

But the only expression that passed on the professor's face was disgust at the mention of James Potter.

"I have evidence to that; letters, from Lily, your mother. I do not wish to speak of them at the moment."

"Why? Don't want me to see the lies? The fact that you're lying?" Harry said, narrowing his eyes.

"Dumbledore has them in his possession. When he is ready to show them to you, he will. Until then, you need to rest and heal the muggle way. Now rest." Snape said sternly as he stood up.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "Who else knows?" He asked quietly.

"Only Dumbledore, myself, and now, regrettably, you."

"When did you find out? Have you always known?" Harry accused.

"No. I have only found out about this days ago." Severus said, looking down at the boy.

"How many days?"

"The night of your rescue."

Harry looked at the man with a blank expression.

"That's why you asked where I was that night when you came..." He said, suddenly remembering the fire in Snape's eyes as he looked at Petunia and Vernon.

"Yes. I couldn't believe the hell Petunia put you through. I had to do something about it." He answered.

Suddenly Harry stood up, and without a moment's hesitation, hugged the older man. Snape was shocked, to say the least. "Thank you, for saving me." Harry said as he let go of him.

Snape nodded, still in shock about the hug.

"Should I tell-"

"No. No one is to know of this." Snape said, cutting him off.

"What about-"

"Not even your best friends." Snape.

"Why not?" Harry asked innocently.

"Would you want this to accidentally make its nasty way to the Prophet?" Snape said, raising an eyebrow.

Harry shook his head in disgust.

"Then I suggest you keep quiet. At least for the time being."

"Nobody else knows?" Harry asked.

Snape shook his head as he made his way out of the room and back into the kitchen, leaving Harry on the couch.

* * *

"How did he find this out, Severus?" Albus asked, looking at the black haired man sitting in front of him.

Severus didn't speak. He just stared at the floor, trying to stay calm.

"We discussed this, Severus. He is still too damaged."

"You think I wanted him to find out like that?" Snape finally lashed out, after being silent since his arrival in the oval office over an hour ago.

"Just... explain..."

"Explain what, Albus? How I was talking to myself and let it slip? I had no idea he was awake." Snape said, still glaring at the floor like a child.

"How did he react?"

"I think he's still in shock. But I suppose, it went well." The black haired man said.

"Let's hope for the best, Severus." Albus said, bowing his head slightly.

Snape couldn't help but to roll his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I seriously apologize for the wait on this. I had writer's block, my life was hectic with school starting, Harry wasn't cooperating with me (Stubborn one, he is). So, PLEASE don't be mad at me for too long? Review, favorite, criticize, bash, ask me questions, anything :)**


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N: Thanks for all the alerts and things from previous chapters! The "Ginny Problem" as I like to call it, is solved in this chapter. I'm not happy with it, at all. But meh. I'll fix it eventually, if it's too stupid. Which it probably is... But anyway, we SHOULD be getting into Hogwarts soonish... Just a bit to get there. Sorry for the lack of updating. I recently had a death in my family, and I really hope you guys would forgive me?**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Harry watched Severus as he walked away. He couldn't do much about it anyway. If he had called him back, he wouldn't have known what he was going to say to the older man._He can't be my real father... Can he? Why wouldn't Dumbledore ever tell me this? Has he gone mad? What if this DOES get out? What will happen?_

Harry was shaken out of his thoughts as he saw Ginny coming down the stairs and into the sitting room. He smiled as she walked over to him, gently kissing his forehead.

"How are you, Harry?"

He smiled at her and shrugged. "I'm alive, that's what matters. isn't it?"

She looked at him with a frown. "Something's off about you, Harry. Are you sure you're doing okay?"

He nodded, shifting uncomfortably under her gaze.

"What's wrong?" She asked, watching him squirm.

"Nothing that I can't handle Ginny. I promise, it's nothing to worry over." He smiled at her, wondering not for the first time why he had agreed to go out with her the in the middle of last year.

"Harry, did I do something?" She asked.

He stopped shifting in his seat and looked at her. "Why would you ask me that?"

"You haven't been... You've... It seems as though you... Do you love me anymore?" She asked, stumbling uncharacteristically over her words.

Harry sighed, somehow knowing this conversation was going to pop up at any time. "Yes, Gin. I do love you. And I always will."

"Then why do you look like I'm giving you a disease right now? You're trying to move away without me noticing."

_So she had noticed. Dammit._

Harry looked at her, square in the eyes "I do love you, Gin. I'm not lying about that. I just... have a lot going on in my head right now." Harry invented quickly.

"Do you love me like you love Hermione?" She asked.

He looked at her. "I love Hermione like a sister." Just then his eyes grew wide as he realised what she was asking. "Gin-"

"So? Do you?" She asked, softly.

"Do I what?" He asked, trying to avoid answering her.

"Love me more than a sister." She said, trying to remain calm.

"What caused this sudden question?" He asked.

"Harry..."

"No. Don't cry, Gin. Just don't. I'm in no condition to see you crying." He said.

"I'm not going to cry! Now answer me! Do you love me more than a sister?" She asked as she stood up away from the couch.

Harry sighed and looked away from her. "No."

"Then you've been leading me on?" She glared.

"No, Gin. I just... I was confused and lonely and just miserable. After Cedric-"

She made a face.

"After Cedric died, I figured that he was a phase. I thought that I could just somehow fall in love with a girl and stop Vernon from tormenting me so harshly."  
He watched as her eyes seemed to soften ever so slightly at his explanation.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I really am. Don't hate me. I'm sorry that I used you for a year. I do love you, but not as much as I said I have." He looked down at his hands, unable to look at her.

He flinched as she put her arms around him in a hug. "No Harry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have attacked you like that. I forgive you." She smiled and kissed the top of his head as she let him go.

He grimaced to himself as he watched her back retreat into the kitchen. _My life just keeps getting better and better._

* * *

"Mum? Is Harry going to be okay?" Ginny asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"In due time, yes. He will be. Why?" Molly asked.

"I think Snape's out to get him." She confessed.

"Why would you think that, Ginny?"

"He's always hated Harry. He's-"

"Just because Severus dislikes Harry, doesn't mean anything, Ginny."

"Is Hermione going to stay here for the rest of the summer?"

"I don't see why not; she's going to help take care of Harry."

"Why?" Ginny grimaced at the thought of Hermione helping him.

"She wants to help Harry get better."

"She needs to back off." Ginny muttered as she left the room, nearly bumping into her father.

"Excuse me, Ginny." He said and continued on his way to the kitchen.

Arthur looked at his wife standing by the sink and smiled to himself. "Dear, I'm going to drop by Albus's Quarters for a little while. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all. What do you need with him?" She turned to look at him.

"I need to speak to him about Harry. I need to make sure Harry has no potions available to help him I shouldn't be too long."

Molly looked at him blankly. "He can't take any potions for his wounds, Arthur. You know this already."

"I know, Mollywobbles. I just need to check to make absolutely sure." He said, walking to the door and opening it.

She sighed. "Don't be out late, Arthur. Death Eaters-"

"I know. I'll be careful." He promised her as he stepped out into the cold summer night.

He pulled his cloak tighter around himself as he took a few steps out into the yard. He spun around on his heel, appearing almost instantly in front of The Hogs' Head.

He walked up the cobbled street, bowing his head low against the cold summer night wind. It only took him a few moments to reach Hogwarts. He cast a spell and watched as his Patronus weasel scattered through the darkness of night and disappear into the castle.

* * *

"Severus, you can not allow for any one else to know of this; if this makes it to the papers-"

"I know, Albus. I know." Snape growled out in frustration. He was getting annoyed hearing about the same thing over and over again. "What am I to do? He looks like he's getting better quicker than any of us had expected."

Albus smiled. "We are grateful for Molly Weasley's motherly treatment of Harry. If it wasn't for her and her family, it would have taken longer for Harry to even be able to walk normally again."

Snape growled slightly. "She doesn't need to take care of him for long, anyhow. He is my son, and I will have him in my arms again, soon enough."

Albus looked slightly amused as he gazed at the younger man over his spectacles. "So, in this short amount of time..." He let himself trail off.

"Yes, Headmaster, I have learned to care for the boy, after all." Snape said, a smile tugging at the corner of his thin lips.

Albus smiled gently. "So do you think Harry will be fit in another month?"

Severus nodded. "More than likely. But in any case, if he's willing, I'd allow for him to stay in my Quarters if he's not feeling-"

Snape become quiet as a soft knock came at the door.

"Come in, Arthur." Albus said, already knowing who was waiting behind the closed door.

Severus looked at the tall balding red haired man as he opened the door and walked in. He nodded to Severus as he noticed him sitting in one of the armchairs in front of the desk.

"Headmaster, the progress on Harry has become fantastically great. He's been keeping his food down, he's no longer limping, the scars on his body are slowly -but certainly going away. The progress he's made- Why has he been able to heal so quickly without magic or potions to guide him?" Arthur asked, sitting down in the chair next to Severus.

Albus smiled. "Love, Arthur. So many people want to see him alive, and healthy. The love your family has for Harry, is making it possible for him to heal quickly, with magic or not."

"So why hasn't-"

"He fully healed yet?"

Arthur nodded.

"Even with the ancient magic of love, it will take time for Harry's body to adjust to the healing process." Albus explained

"But why? If everyone-" Arthur started.

"Severus, you know why." Albus said, looking over to him.

"It was Lily's love for Harry that caused him to survive in the first place." Snape answered automatically.

"So, not only is he protected by Lily's love, he's also protected by my family, correct?" Arthur asked.

Albus nodded. "It's because of your family, Arthur, that he was able to heal this quickly in such a short amount of time.'

Severus looked from Albus to Arthur and back again. Albus noticed his growing irritation and smiled at the man. "Yes, Severus?"

Snape sneered. "Nothing. I wish Potter the best of luck. Arthur, I shall be checking upon Harry tomorrow evening." Snape said as he stood up from the chair and turned around. He walked through the open door, robes billowing behind him as usual.

Arthur watched the man stride out of the room with furrowed brows. "What's gotten into Severus, Headmaster?"

Albus only smiled. "Knowing Severus, he's probably late for a potion.'

Arthus cracked a smile at that. "So, Harry should be well enough to go back to Hogwarts in a few weeks' time?"

Albus nodded. "As long as you and Molly wish him well, he should be right on time."

Arthur smiled. "We love Harry, Albus. You know that. We don't like seeing him in pain like this."

"How is Molly doing?"

"With Harry? Oh, she's wonderful. She rarely leaves him alone."

Albus smiled.

"What are your plans for this year, Albus? Don't you need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Arthur asked, suddenly changing the subject.

"I was unable to fulfill the position this year. The Ministry has already appointed a position for us." The old man suddenly looked older than he had ever looked before.

Arthur, knowing how ridiculous the Ministry has been as of late, knew that the new 'teacher' wouldn't be a good one, if the way Albus was slouching had anything to go by.

"Who has been appointed?" He asked.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge." Albus said, with a slight grimace.

"Harry's in for a lot this year. That's if he's capable to traveling to Hogwarts in time."

"He will be, in due time, Arthur."

"But, Albus, do you think it wise for that woman to teach here?"

Albus sighed. "No, I do not. But at the current moment, I cannot find any other option."

"Have Severus teach Defence! Find a new Potions' Master! Albus, I'm warning you. Do not let that woman teach here. She's an absolute monster." Arthur said angrily.

Albus only sighed. "I would, Arthur. But I cannot do that."

"Why the hell not? Have Remus teach Defense then! Or even Tonks!"

"Arthur, no parent will allow a werewolf to teach their children. This is why he resigned three years ago. And Tonks is too busy helping the Order at the current time. I have no options."

Arthur let out a breath of irritation. "Alright, Albus." He stood. "There's absolutely nothing you can do?" Albus shook his head sadly. "Then keep Harry safe in here when he returns."

Arthur stood up and walked to the door and out of the room. he walked down the stairs, and through the hallways, nodding to a few ghosts along the way.

* * *

"Arthur? What's wrong?" Molly asked as he came through the door, looking exhausted.

"I found out who the Defense teacher will be this year at Hogwarts." He grimaced as an image of that frog faced lady appeared in his mind.

Molly sighed. "Who is it this year, dear?"

"Umbridge." He answered with a heavy grimace.

Molly was taken aback. "Why would he-?"

"Nobody would take the position this year. Albus had no choice but to have the Ministry appoint the teacher this year." He sat at the table and rubbed his face in his hand.

"This year is going to be hard for everyone , isn't it?"

Arthur nodded tiredly. "I'm heading to bed. Care to jion me, love?"

Molly nodded and followed her husband up the stairs to the bedroom.

* * *

Ron came down the stairs to see harry noding off on the couch once more. "Harry?" He asked cautiously, tryin not tomake his friend panic.

Harry looked over to him through half-closed lids. "Ron?" he asked.

The redhead nodded. "Yeah, mate. It's me. Do you need help coming upstairs? Or do you want to stay down here and sleep?"

Harry sighed and sat up. "I suppose I'll go upstairs. Although i think this sofa will permanently have my body form encased in it." Harry said as he stood up an glanced down, noticing the slightly pushed in areas from where his body had lain.

Ron laughed as harry walked upthe stairs in front of him to his room on the topmost floor.

When the two boys had made their way up to the room, Harry gratefully plopped down on the bed without undressing. "G'night Ron." he said sleepily.

"G'night, mate." Ron said.

* * *

**A/N: I'm totally aware of the crappy chapter. But, I will be fixing it eventually. Please leave anything you want. I'd appreciate anything :) If you see a mistake, let me know, please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Someone asked me about the timeline of the story. It's actually spread out during the course of two months so far. (July-August). I'm horrible at placing good timelines, so please forgive me with it. Once we get into Hogwarts, I should be getting into a better sort of timeline with this story. Any more questions, leave them in a review, or a PM. Or you can email me. (my email address is on my profile). Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites. **

* * *

**Chapter Six**

The next morning, Severus walked into the burrow, looking exhausted. Fred, who had been sitting at the table with his twin, looked over at him. "He's upstairs in Ron's bedroom, Professor." He answered, already used to the professor's presence in the house.

Severus nodded and began walking through the house and up the many flights of stairs. He had just got back from Diagon Alley from purchasing Harry''s school supplies. Later, he would have to bring Harry back to get his new robes fitted for his sixth year. He smiled slightly at the thought of spending the day with Harry. He stepped up to the landing on the topmost floor and knocked lightly on the door. A moment later, he heard the sound of feet shuffling and the sight of raven-hair came to view as the door swung open.

* * *

Harry smiled at Ron as he defeated him in another round of wizard's chess. He smiled as Ron's pieces started screaming obscenities at him, tiny fists and weapons wagging in the air up at him.

Ron smiled at him. "Well done, mate. I still can't believe you beat me four times in the past two hours!"

Harry smiled triumphantly as he waved his wand above the board, fixing the chaos that had happened while playing the game. "I wouldn't be a good player, if I didn't have such a good teacher."

Ron blushed slightly, feeling amazed.

"When do you think Snape will come over?" Ron asked, happily changing the subject.

Harry looked out of the small window next to Ron's bed and smiled slightly. "Not too long, Ron. He's here already."

Ron looked at the glassy-eyed expression on his best friend's face. "Harry? You don't have a crush on Snape, do you?" He asked, slightly nervous.

Harry laughed out loud and shook his head. "No. Not at all, mate. You don't need to worry about that ever happening. He's too old for me."

Ron noticed that Harry hadn't outright denied having feelings for Snape. He decided to save the conversation later as a soft knock sounded through the room. He watched Harry jump up from the floor and walk over to the door, smile plastered on his face.

* * *

"Harry." Severus nodded, noticing the slightly pink cheeks on his son's face.

Harry's smile grew wider as he looked at Snape's face. "Come in, professor." He invited, moving away from the door and gesturing Snape to the bedroom.

Snape nodded and walked in through the door, grimacing slightly as he noticed the mess on the bedroom floor. He sat on the edge of Harry's bed, and looked over at Ron. The redhead nodded and walked out of the room, knowing that Snape wanted to talk to Harry alone.

Once Ron had closed the door and walked away, Harry smiled at Severus.

"What do you have, Sna-dad?" He asked, still not used to having a father.

"Your school books for the year." The black haired man answered, giving Harry the bag that he had in his hand.

Harry looked confused. "But, I thought... I couldn't go back this year?" He asked nervously, taking the bag.

Snape smiled faintly. "The progress you've made through these past few weeks had been remarkable. You've recovered quicker and better than any of us had known possible."

Harry's eyes lit up. "So, what you're saying-?"

"Correct. You will be able to return to Hogwarts, on time. With everyone else."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt a smile crawl on his face. He walked over to Snape and hugged him. Snape allowed his arms to wrap around the other boy's smaller waist.

"Thank you." Harry mumbled against the man's shirt.

"What's there to thank me for? I've done nothing." Snape asked confused.

"If it wasn't for you and Dumbledore, I would still be stuck in Privet Drive, probably starving to death." Harry answered as he let go of the older man.

Snape smiled. "After I found out you were my son, Harry, I had to do something. For Lily's sake. I've always loved your mother."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, for everything."

Snape nodded and looked out of the window. "Do you wish to get your school robes today?"

Harry nodded.

"Get dressed, then. I will be waiting for you downstairs. Have you eaten today?" Snape asked as he walked over to the door.

Harry nodded as he took his shirt off and threw it on the bed and grabbed for another out of his trunk.

* * *

Snape closed the bedroom door and walked down the stairs, nodding to each Weasley on the way down to the kitchen. On his way in, he glanced at the sofa that Harry had occupied for most of the last two months. He smiled as he noticed the slight indents in random spots on the seat where Harry had lain.

He looked at Molly, sitting at the table, drinking a cup of tea. He smiled at her. She smiled back. "How is Harry?" She asked.

"Doing swell. I brought his schoolbooks for him. When he comes down, I will be bringing him to Diagon Alley to get robes fitted for this year."

Molly's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "So...?"

Snape nodded, "Indeed. He has become well enough to travel to Hogwarts. Although, he still needs some of the deeper wounds to heal. But he's able to go."

Molly smiled as she saw Harry walk into the kitchen. He smiled at her and grabbed a biscuit from the table and began nibbling it.

"Are you ready, Harry?"

Harry looked up at Snape surprised. He has never called Harry by his first name in front of others. He glanced at Molly for a moment, but didn't see any weird expression on her face. He nodded at Snape and grabbed for his coat. He put it on and looked at Snape again. He nodded his approval and gestured to the door, indicating that Harry should walk out first.

Harry walked out of the house with Snape close behind him. He felt Snape grab his arm. Harry nodded and felt Snape spin on his heel.

When they reappeared, Harry recognized nothing. They were standing in front a small house, on a shadowed street. He looked up at Snape questioningly.

"I can't be see with you in public, Harry. People will start to talk. We can't have that at the moment."

Harry nodded his agreement and followed the older man as he walked into the small house. Harry sat on the chair in front of the fire and looked at Snape as he went through a door hidden behind a bookcase.  
Harry sat, looking at the fire for what feel like hours before Severus came back through to the room holding a potion. He handed Harry the potion, with a slight grimace.

"Polyjuice, sir?"

Snape nodded without comment.

Harry drank the vial with one big gulp. He coughed at the horrible taste and closed his eyes against the weird sensation growing through his body. He felt his hair growing longer, his fingers growing thinner. He opened his eyes and found that through his glasses, everything was blurry. He took them off and placed them in a pocket of his jeans. he looked down and noticed that he seemed to contain the same height as before.

"Who am I?" He asked.

"The son of a friend of mine."

"Was he- you know, a Death Eater?" Harry asked quietly, not knowing if the question would anger Severus.

Snape however, smiled slightly. "No. He had been a friend of Lily's during her childhood. I was able to keep contact with him throughout the years. I guess it finally paid off. Your name, for the time being is Lucas. Remember that, will you?" Snape smirked slightly as Harry began exploring his body with his hands. "Are you ready? Or do you want to check out his packaging too?" Snape teased.

Harry's head snapped up at the question and blushed heavily. "No, I'm, I'm good. Let's go."

* * *

Harry felt weird, walking through the streets of Diagon Alley, not recognized by anybody they passed; it was a good feeling Harry decided. He walked awkwardly alongside Snape as he passed through the crowded streets.

"Uh, Sev?" He asked, not knowing what exactly to call him in public as they walked into a Potions supply store.

Snape glanced over his shoulder at Har- Lucas and raised an eyebrow. "What are we doing here?" Harry asked as a group of adults walked passed them, fearfully eyeing Snape.

"I need to pick up an order of supplies for the classroom." He answered as he continued to walk past the many people in the store, ignoring the rude hand gestures thrown his way.

Harry frowned at the people as he walked past them. he heard a few whisper.

"I heard Snape raped a young boy this summer."

"I wouldn't be surprised at all if that happened"

"How could Albus keep him as a teacher? He's horrid!"

"Is that the boy from the papers?"

"What's his name? Oi! Boy, what's your name?"

Harry had to dodge out of the way as someone grabbed at his arm. "Sev?" He called over the heads of people. He saw Severus over by the counter, purchasing some items. "Get off me, scum," He growled, grabbing for his wand and pointing it at a few people.

Some backed away in fear others looked disgusted "Look at what the man did to this poor boy!"

"Brainwashed him, I'd bet my whole vault in Gringotts."

Harry felt someone grab at his shirt and panicked. He spun around in fear, but relaxed as he looked up at Snape's angry eyes. _When did he get over here?_

"Let's go, Lucas. We're finished here." Snape's scowl was placed on his face and Harry was slightly afraid.

Snape grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt and pushed his way through the throng of people gathered in the small store.

They walked out of the store and made their way through the street to Madam Malkin's. They stopped in front of the window and Snape peered in.

"Sev? What was all that about in the shop? What were they talking about?" Harry asked, watching people walk by them, staring.

Severus sighed. "I shall tell you when we arrive back at my house. Until then, go in there and get your robes fitted. I shall be back shortly. I have another errand to run before we return to my house." Before Snape could walk away, Lucius Malfoy came into view and nodded to the two of them.

"Severus, what a pleasant surprise to see you out in daylight. What brings you here to the Alley?"

Severus gave a curt nod as Narcissa and Draco appeared by Lucius's side. "I have a few errands to run, Lucius. I suppose you're here to get Draco's things for Hogwarts?" Snape asked.

Harry could tell he could care less. That, or he just didn't want to talk to Lucius at the moment.

Lucius nodded, placing a firm grip on Draco's shoulder. "Indeed. He has a very important mission that needs to be done for the Dark Lord this year."

Lucius suddenly noticed Harry, er, Lucas, standing next to Snape. "My, my. Severus. I knew you had a prisoner in your home, but I didn't know he was so proper looking. Is he pureblood?"

Snape rolled his eyes in irritation. "He is not a prisoner in my home, Lucius. He is a guest for the time being. And for your information, he is a pureblood. Why that even matters-, oh yes. I forgot. Blood matters in your eyes, doesn't it?" Snape growled out, eyes narrowing dangerously.

Lucius nodded, eyes glowing with mirth. "Of course it does. Draco, make friends with this new pureblood. He may come of us to us, after all." He demanded, not bothering to look at his son, whose eyes were filled with hatred.

"Yes, father." He answered, giving Lucas a look of disgust.

"Good day, Narcissa." Severus said as Lucius walked away, leaving Draco, Harry, and Snape standing outside of the shop.

"Sev? What's gotten into you lately?" Draco asked, eyeing his godfather with what seemed to be concern.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Draco. Behave yourself with my friend. Take care of him. Have you retrieved your school robes?" Sape asked.

Draco shook his head.

"Than take Lucas and get him fitted for school robes. I shall pay for you both, I assume?"

Draco shook his head. "Father gave me some money for purchases."

"Right." Severus turned to Harry. "I shall be back by the time you are finished. Don't worry about money, Lucas. I'll deal with it." And with that, Snape walked in another direction leaving Harry and Draco alone.

Draco smirked as he looked at Harry, up and down. "You certainly don't dress like a pureblood."

"I have better things to worry about, Malfoy." Harry snarled, momentarily forgetting who he was.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "You remind me of someone."

"Oh yeah, who? A boyfriend of yours?" Harry asked sarcastically as Draco held the door open for him.

"Actually, no. An enemy of mine." He answered back as he walked into the shop behind Harry.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Harry asked, noticing that Malfoy didn't downright deny his sexuality. Or at least flip out over it.

"Harry Potter."

Harry had to hold back the laughter that was bubbling in his chest. "What's wrong with him? He seems like a nice bloke. I've met him once."

At this, Draco suddenly looked disappointed. "He's not that nice to me. He never was. He turned down my friendship while we were getting our robes fitted for the first time. We were in this shop."

Harry furrowed his brows, keeping up the fake curiosity. It fascinated him that Malfoy was being so open to a stranger. "Why do you think he turned you down? He seemed like a nice guy when I met him."

Draco only sighed. "He thought I was an arrogant prat. And he turned me down for a poor family. I couldn't handle that rejection."

"So you and him started to hate each other?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded, pursing his lips. "I've always wondered what would have happened if I hadn't acted so rude towards him that first day. Maybe we could have been friends after all?" Draco said. He seemed to be talking to himself more than Har-Lucas.

Harry started to feel horrible. He knew what Malfoy said was true. They were both lost in their own thoughts for a few moments. Both jumped as they heard a squeal. Harry shook his head and scowled as he saw the black hair of Pansy Parkinson. He glanced at Malfoy and noticed his irritation to.

"Draco!" She squealed excitedly.

Draco scowled as she flung her arms around his neck and landed a wet kiss on his cheek. He pushed her away disgustedly. "Pansy." He growled, wiping at his cheek.

"How was your summer, Dray?" She asked sweetly as her mother paid for her new robes.

"Fine." He answered shortly, not bothering to ask her how her summer had been, knowing she would tell him no matter what he did.

"Well," she started, ignoring Draco's groan of boredom. "My auntie Petal allowed me to go to France with her this year. Oh, Dray, the boys there were so cute. I wish you could have been there with me. We could have went boy shopping together." Pansy said dreamily, completely missing Draco's look of warning.

Harry smiled to himself as he heard this information. _So Malfoy is gay after all._

"Pansy, shush." He warned, looking at Lucas out of the corner of his eyes. She noticed this and squealed in excitement as as looked at Harry.

"So, who may this be, Draco. Have you no manners? Hi, I'm Pansy." She said politely, extending a hand.

Harry smiled slightly and took her hand. "I'm Lucas."

Pansy had a dreamy look in her eyes and she looked at him up and down. "You're a fit boy. Draco, keep him by your side or I might just snatch him for myself." She winked at her friend's mortified look.

"Pansy, you will knock this off right now. He's not my boyfriend. Sev asked me to accompany him here while we get our robes and that's it." He growled, not bothering to look at Harry.

She smirked as her mother finally came over to the tiny group. "Good afternoon, Mrs. parkinson. How are you?" Draco asked politely.

She smiled sweetly and nodded to both of the boys as she grabbed her daughter and walked out without a word.

Harry wanted to ask what that was about. But before he could, two ladies came out from the back of the room and gestured for the two boys up onto the stools for robe-fitting.

* * *

All the while Harry was getting his robes fitted, he kept going back to the conversation Malfoy and Parkinson had.

_Malfoy can't be attracted to boys. There's just no way he could be. He's bound to get married to that pig. His father would never approve of his only child being attracted to another man. Unless Lucius had no knowledge of that fact. Yeah that's what it was. Lucius didn't know. _

While Harry was sorting through his thoughts, he didn't notice Snape arrive at the shop. Harry looked up and noticed the irritation on the man' face right away.

"Sev? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, Lucas. Just hurry up your robes so we can get out of here." Snape said distracted, continuously looking out of the window.

"Sev? Are you sure you're okay? You look like you're frightened or something?" Draco asked.

"I'm fine, Draco. You better hurry." He answered as Harry finished his fitting and stepped down from the stool.

Draco nodded as Harry walked over to the cashier to pay for his robes. "Here, Lucas." Snape said, giving him the necessary amount of money.

Harry gave the money to the person behind the counter and waited patiently for his bags. When he had received them, Snape hurriedly grabbed his arm and pulled him through the door. He checked back at Harry to make sure the potion was still taking effect and went down a deserted street.

"Sev? What's going on?" Harry asked as they stopped halfway down the narrow alleyway.

"Death Eaters are coming through from Knockturn. I need you, Harry to take this. Go back to the Burrow and stay there. I'll explain later." Snape said urgently. He pulled out a muggle baseball card and handed it to Harry. He counted to three and watched as Harry disappeared.

Once he was sure Harry was safe, he ran back down the alley to Madame Malkin's, where Draco was still being fitted for robes. "Draco," he said urgently.

Malfoy's head snapped up quickly and locked eyes with his godfather. "Yes, Severus? What is it?"

"Ignore what I told you about meeting your father. You need to get to a safe place. Death Eaters are storming through Knockturn-" Snape was cut short as a shop across the street flew up in flames.

"Sev?" Draco shouted, eyes wide as he looked out the window and noticed a small group of wizards wearing black robes came into view.

The woman fitting Draco's robes screamed in fear as Severus pushed her out of the way and grabbed Draco's arm, spinning on the spot.

Snape's heart was thudding hard against his chest as he looked around. He noticed he had brought Draco the the Burrow.

Draco looked around disgusted.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked as Severus walked to the gate.

"I needed to get you out of there as quickly as possible." Snape answered as Molly opened the kitchen door and ran out to meet him.

"Severus! What happened? Harry's-" she stopped speaking as she noticed Draco behind him.

"I'll explain later, Molly. Can I use your Floo? I need to speak with Dumbledore; it's urgent." He interrupted.

She looked startled. "Sure, Severus. Come in. You too, Draco. Come in." She said quickly, walking back to the house with Snape and, regrettably, Draco.

Snape nodded at the Weasley clan as he stepped through the kitchen to the living room, where Harry was sitting, polyjuice seeming to fade away.

"Potter, come here." He said.

Harry obeyed at once, shaking as he stood up. "Professor?"

"When I come back from Dumbledore's office, I need you to come back with me to my house. Is that clear?"  
Harry nodded, never meeting eyes with Draco, who was eyeing him curiously.  
"Let's go, Draco." Snape said, turning around to go back to the kitchen. He grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and threw it into the fire, calling out his destination. He allowed raco through first, then he himself went through.

* * *

"Severus, Draco. What a pleasant surprise. Sit." Dumbledore said politely, as he looked at them.

"Draco, sit." Snape demande, not bothering to sit himself.

Draco, confused, sat in the chair and looked up at his godfather confused.

"To what do I owe this pleasant-"

"There's nothing pleasant about this visit, Albus. Now shut up for a moment." Snape interrupted.

Draco was shocked. As far as he knew, Snape had never growled like that towards the older man.

"Please, continue." Albus said, ignoring the glare Snape threw his way.

"While I was out gathering supplies, I ran into a few old friends of mine." He stated.

Albus raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"They were burning down shops in Diagon Alley, Albus. Luckily, no one had been hurt." Snape reported.

"How many were there?" Abus asked, as he walked over to his Phoenix.

"As far as I could tell, at least twenty or so." Snape answered.

For a moment all was silent as Dumbledore whispered something to Fawkes. In a few seconds, there was a loud bang as the bird disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Where's Harry?"

"Safe for the moment."

"Good, good."

"Severus. You know what to do. be careful; take Draco with you to Spinners' End. Keep Harry at the Burrow. No need to bring him there for the moment." The Headmaster explained.

Snape nodded and grabbed Draco's arm, pulling him to his feet.

He walked over to the fireplace and grabbed some Floo Powder from the shelf above the fireplace and threw it in, calling out to his house. He pushed Draco through the fire and a moment later, he stepped through.

When he was through, Draco glared at him. "What the hell is the meaning of this, Severus?"

"Your father was one of those destroying the Alley, Draco. I had to get you out of there."

"I'm not a child, Sev! I can take care of myself!" Draco demanded.

Snape made a sound of disbelief. "Then explain to me why you had no idea where you father went off to when he left you in my care today?"

Draco opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He closed it slowly. Instead he asked another question. "Who was that kid you were with today? Was that the-"

"Yes, Draco. His name is Lucas. And I'd appreciate it if you stop bothering me about him."

"Why do you have him? Where are you hiding him? Why-"

"Draco!"

Draco became silent as he noticed the anger in his godfather's face.

"Sorry." He mumbled quietly as he sat down.

"You will not repeat anything you heard me say out loud today. Do you understand?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, sir." Draco said.

He got lost in his thoughts as Severus began going from room to room, gathering some potions supplies.

* * *

**A/N: Woah! Didn't expect this long chapter, did you guys? Me either. I just couldn't stop writing! or figure where to leave off! So I just continued to write! Please leave some reviews/alerts/ other things. If you see any mistakes, let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: We get a little more into that whole "Lucas- pureblood" kid in this. I don't know if anyone wanted more of him, but meh. I'm going to tell you a little about the background story for him anyway, 'kay? I guess you'd call this a filler chapter? I meant to post his a few days ago, but everything is just hectic in my life. There are some other things in this chapter as well. It's not just Severus/Lucas.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Severus looked at Draco as he finished gathering potions' ingredients.

"Do you need help, Sev? What potion are you making?" Draco asked.

"I don't need your help right now. Just stay down here, out of my way for the time being." Severus warned as he pushed back a bookcase to reveal a staircase. He stepped through the threshold and closed the doorway behind him. He walked up the tiny flight of stairs to another room.

In it, was a small bed, a fireplace, and two chairs- all covered in either green or silver coverings. Sitting in one of the chairs, was a male- a teen male to be exact. he didn't look up from the book he had in his lap, knowing who had entered the room.

"How was your day, Sev?" The boy asked, voice void of emotion.

"Fairly interesting." Snape answered back, sitting down in the chair next to the other boy.

"How did the potion work? I hope did well?" The boy asked, finally looking up from the book he had been previously staring at.

"Very well, Lucas. He didn't ask too many questions about you, nor your family."

The boy, Lucas, rolled his eyes. "Have you seen the evening paper yet?"

Snape grimaced. "No. How bad are the rumours in this one?"

Lucas let out a soft chuckle. "As bad as the last three. I swear, I had never seen so many pitiful lies in my life."

Snape furrowed his eyebrows. "You know, I can't keep you here forever, Lucas. You're going to-"

"No," he said, the playful glint in his chocolate brown eyes fading away quickly as he said it.

"Why not? I can't keep you here-"

"I'm not getting married to some girl my father thinks is best for me," he mumbled, looking down at the book again.

Severus sighed. "So, that's it, huh? The reason you appeared on my doorstep in July? You didn't want to marry another pureblood?"

Lucas started to fiddle with the bottom of his sweater. "I can't marry someone who I will never love."

Snape looked at him, confused. "Why not? From what I've heard, Katherine is a very beautiful young girl."

Lucas flinched slightly. "That's the problem, though. I don't love her, and never will. I _can't_."

"Why not?"

"I don't like girls. My father knows this, but he's forcing me into the marriage anyway. He wants to keep the bloodline pure."

"So, he's forcing you into making a child with this girl?"

Lucas nodded, eyes still on the book.

"So, why not just get her pregnant, then leave her?" Snape asked.

"He's forcing us into doing a blood ritual." He mumbled.

Snape nodded. "Would you want me to talk to Marco? See if I can-"

Lucas shook his head. "No, I'll be fine. And I suppose you're right; I can't avoid this hell forever."

Lucas stood up, closing the book as he did. He tossed it onto the bed and looked back at Snape.

"Do you really think you can just leave here without expecting to be caught?" Severus asked as Lucas walked past him to the staircase.

He stopped, but didn't turn around. "What do you mean? Potter isn't down there, is he?"

"No. But my godson is, and he thinks I've kidnapped you, just like the rest of the world. So, get back here, and I can Floo you to your home." Severus warned.

"My father will kill me when he sees me." He said quietly, looking at the older man.

"I'll go by myself, then." Severus said as he stood up.

"Severus, no." Lucas said, fear etched in his eyes.

"He's bound to know I have you, Lucas."

The boy sighed. "Fine. Just hurry this up, will you?"

Snape nodded as he walked to the fireplace, he grabbed a handful of Powder from the vase on the floor and threw it in, shouting out '_Maison Villa_". A moment later, he stepped into an elegant room with reflective surfaces covering the walls and floors- almost like a boxed mirror. As he walked, his shoes made a click click sound on the floor as he crossed the large room, ignoring the house elves squeaking to get his attention.

"Sir? What is sir be needing?"

"Is you a guest, sir?"

"What does tall sir be needing?"

He ignored the elves and continued on his way through the large house, walking past door after door. Finally he stopped at a large oak door, with griffins as a door knocker. He rolled his eyes (_and this man calls himself a Slytherin_) as he grabbed for one and knocked it against the door twice.

A moment later another ugly house elf opened the door, allowing him entrance. He stepped into the large room and looked around; he was in the library, bookshelves lined the floor and in groves in the high walls, the carpet was a soft grey tone. He looked around, looking for the person who he had come for.

"Ah, Severus...What brings you here?" A deep voice said from a far corner from the large room.

Severus located the source and strolled over to the walrus-looking man and sat down in the seat in front of him. "I want to know why your son ran away and has been camping out in my Quarters for the past two months." He growled out.

The large man let out a hearty laugh. "Are you serious? Is that where that piece of filth ran off to? Your shithole?"

"Listen, you little-"

"Now, Severus, do you really want to hurt me over my useless son?" The man said amused as Severus pointed his wand threateningly in his face.

"It's not right what you did to him, Marco. He's bent, so what? You can't force him into marrying someone he doesn't care for." Severus growled out.

_My, he's been doing that a lot as of late, hasn't he?_

"He will do as I say. No matter where he runs off to, that boy is my property until he comes of age!" Marco argued back, breaking the quill he had in his hand in the process.

"He's my son now, Marco. I will not allow for such treatment of a child like that!"

Marco gave another humourless laugh. "Then keep that piece of scum, Severus. I'll call off the wedding. He's a failure in life anyway. Good luck getting through to him."

Snape grabbed the edge of the table and held onto it so tightly, his knuckles turned white. "He's been a son to me for longer than he's been a son to you, Marco."

"Get out of my sight, Severus!" The other man growled.

Snape rose to his feet and walked out of the room, the door banging shut in a loud bang as he shut it behind him. He Flooed back to his house and ignored the look of curiosity Lucas gave him as he walked to the bed.

"You're staying here, Lucas. You no longer have to worry about marrying that girl. I took care of it." Snape said, not looking at the boy.

"Are you okay, S-"

"I'm fine, Lucas. I'm fine."

"How did my father take it?" He asked quietly.

Severus looked up at him and saw the innocence in the teen's eyes and felt his heart break. "He disowned you. He wants nothing to do with you."

Lucas sighed and looked away, trying to hide the disappointment on his face.

"I told him, I'd take care of you. I won't let you be drawn into a world you don't wish to be apart of."

Lucas smiled at him. "Thanks-" He became silent as the fire lit up green. He moved out of sight quickly as Severus kneeled down in front of the fire.

"Severus?" A face appeared.

"Yes, Molly, what is it?" He asked into the fire.

"Harry's been asking for you, worried sick. What happened today? I never-"

"Something went wrong in Diagon Alley. I had to get Harry out as fast as possible. Death Eaters stormed the place."

Molly's face had shock written all over it. "Did-"

"Nothing happened. I'm fine. Nobody got hurt, as far as I know. I didn't have the chance to go back and survey the damage."

"Harry's really worried, Severus. perhaps you should-"

"I'll be there shortly. I have a potion that needs serious attention." Severus lied and stood up, facing away from the fire.

He heard Mrs. Weasley sigh behind him. A moment later, the green lighting had died down and Severus looked over at Lucas.

"Should I stay here? Out of your way?" He asked, walking over to the bed.

"Just stay here for now. I'll come back with dinner when I can. I have issues that need to be dealt with concerning Potter."

"And the Malfoy boy?" He asked.

"He shall be returning home shortly." Snape answered curtly as he walked to the staircase and walked down.

* * *

He closed the bookcase door as he stepped around it, looking for his godson.

"Draco?" He called out.

A moment later, a blond head came visible from around the corner- the kitchen. Snape let out a puff of annoyance. He should have known the boy would be hungry.

"Draco? Go home through the Floo; I shall check upon you later this week." It was more of a demand, than a promise.

Draco nodded and walked over to the small fireplace located in the back of the sitting area. Severus watched as he disappeared in the blink of an eye through blazing green flames.

When he was sure he was alone (except the teenager upstairs), he turned on his heel and disapparated onto the perfect little street, with perfect little front yards. He grimaced as he began walking down the street, robes billowing menacingly behind him. He growled at each muggle who came to close for comfort to him as the busy street became packed with children and parents coming home from work or school.

He had his hand gripping his wand tightly in his pocket as he strode down the street, to a familiar house. He stepped onto the doormat and rang the doorbell. He could hear the telly blaring loudly; football no doubt, Snape guessed.

He grimaced as the bony face of Petunia Dursley came into view as he door swung open. He quickly wiped out his wand and pointed it in her face.

"Say one word of my visit, and this will be your last day on Earth." He threatened, poisonous venom coming out of his voice as he stepped over the threshold.

He watched her shaking in fear as he passed by her, making his way up the stairs. He paused at every door, peering in through the small key hole to figure out which one could possibly be Harry's. After he looked through three doors, he guessed that the last one had to be Harry's. And a moment later, he knew he was correct in his guess.

Hedwig was pecking at the remains of what used to be a field mouse (her cage door left open), clothes and school books were laying all over the floor and bed. Bed covers were thrown carelessly away fro the bed into a corner. Dirty clothes lined the perimeter of the of parchment and leftover pastries were lying on the desk in the far corner.

Severus grimaced as he scanned the room, once, twice, three times. He pushed away some clothes laying on the floor next to his bed and froze. Dry blood had made a large stain on the carpet. He looked at the clothes he had taken away from the spot and made a animal-like growl as he seen the blood spattered stains.

He sat on the bed and threw the clothes in the corner in anger. _How in the world could someone treat their own nephew like this? What had Harry been through each summer? Had Petunia helped? Had she participated in doing this to my Harry? Why would she allow for this to happen to her own blood?_

Severus didn't have an answer to those questions. He quickly stood up, waved his wand at the mess around the room, and watched silently as each item either went into the trunk (which had been left open), or onto a shelf in the room. When the magic had settled down, he peered into the trunk, curiously.

He noticed that everything in it had seemingly fixed itself, and he smiled slightly. He closed the trunk, and put a spell on it, shrinking it to the size of his palm. He fit it into a jacket pocket and turned to face Hedwig. He smiled as the owl cocked his head to one side, questioningly. He went over to the desk, picking up a quill and a piece of parchment.

He wrote a short letter on it, and rolled it up. He tied it to Hedwig's leg, (the owl tried to bite him a few times before allowing the letter to be attached), and watched the magnificent white owl as he soared through the window and out into the late afternoon sky.

Severus sighed heavily, momentarily forgetting that he was in a muggle home, filled with sick muggles. He stepped out of the room, checking once to make sure he had everything of importance to Harry. A moment later, he was off.

He walked briskly down the stairs, somehow managing not to make much noise. He heard the telly blaring out loud as can be, and heard the unmistakable sounds of water running down the kitchen sink. he ignored the pig-like squeal that the fat son (apparently, Harry's cousin) made as he caught glimpse of the wizard on his way out to the kitchen,

Snape paid no attention. He walked out of the front door, not even bothering to close it behind him- let the fat filthy pieces of scum muggles close it. He walked down the street, glaring at anyone who walked by him. When he walked a safe distance away from the populated area, he turned on his heel. he appeared a few feet from the Burrow. He looked around and noticed the sun getting lower, the sky was getting pinker by the second.

He walked to the Burrow, and opened the door, not even bothering to knock. he stopped in the doorway as he noticed the chaos- Mrs. Weasley, metal cooking pan in one hand, washcloth in the other, Arthur Weasley, standing in the corner, hands wringing in worry, the twin boys looking a if they were holding back laughter, Ginny, tears in her eyes from, assumedly laughing. Harry, bent over in a fit of giggles.

"What," Severus began, "is going on here?"

One of the twins, apparently George, spoke up, smiling broadly, "Dear old Ronniekins ate one of our newest food delicacies, we're just waiting for him to turn up again."

"Yeah," Fred continued smiling just as wide as his brother, "he ran away as soon as he felt himself becoming smaller. We're trying to lure him out from behind the stove."

"It isn't funny boys! You could have seriously-"

"Mum, please. Do you really think we would risk killing our dear bro-" Fred became silent as a mouse, a fat, yellow polka dotted mouse, came scurrying out from under the stove, running like a frantic animal trying to avoid a bullet.

Everyone busted out in hysterical laughter; even Snape showed a small hint of one. The rat, Ron, began to panic again as his body started to quiver, almost violently. Then in a sudden flash of bright pink light, Ron's human body was laying, hunched over on the floor. Once the twitching stopped, he sat up, glaring at his twin brothers.

"That was not funny, you guys." Ron mumbled, walking out of the kitchen, head held high as everyone held back their laughter once more.

As the laughter finally died down, minutes later, everyone turned t look at Snape.

"Have you eaten anything at all Severus?" Molly asked, turning around to face the stove, placing the pan back onto it.

"I'm good, thanks Molly. I came to give harry his school things," he answered as Harry came over and hugged him in greeting.

"Har- Potter, I need to speak with you, in private." Snape said, looking down at the boy.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, "What about, Severus?" He asked, not even realising he said the professor's name aloud.

"Come, follow me," Snape said, not missing the weird looks the Weasley's gave Harry as the two of them left the house and walked into the front yard.

Harry looked up at Snape when they came to the gate. "What did you need to talk about, Sev?" he asked.

The older man hesitated for a short moment. "I... visited the muggles today."

Harry looked at him wide eyed. "You, what?"

"I didn't bring them harm, Harry. I just went into your room, and took a few of your belongings. Have you seen your owl, yet?"

Harry shook his head. "Why?"

"I released her. I assumed she'd be here by now, though." Snape said, as he looked out into the darkening sky.

Harry shrugged. "She's probably letting off some steam, I haven't seen her in weeks." He smile ruefully.

Snape stuck a hand in his pocket and took out the mini handed over to Harry. Harry took it and smiled at him.

"Since our trip to Diagon was unexpectedly canceled-"

"We'll go tomorrow, I promise." Snape said.

"Sev, dad..." Harry hesitated.

"What is it, harry?"

"That boy, the one I turned into..." he hesitated.

Snape knew what he wanted to ask, but waited for him to fully ask him, he knew this was coming sooner or later.

"His name is Lucas Maison. He was indeed a son of a friend of mine. His father is not a Death Eater, but fully supports the deletion of Mud- muggleborns and half bloods." Snape corrected himself, looking away embarrassed.

"And Lucas? Where does he stand?" Harry asked, wondering if he was asking too much.

"He's against it; the war, fighting, Voldemort. He doesn't support his father, never has."

"Are... are the papers true?" Harry asked, nervously playing with his shirt sleeve.

"About me kidnapping Lucas, and possibly raping him?"

Harry nodded shyly.

Snape smiled disgustedly. "No. Lucas ran away from home and came to me. He did not wish to be in a blood bond with some girl he barely knew."

Harry looked up at him. "And you're not...?"

"No, I don't touch underage boys or boys at all for that matter." Snape said, an unnatural twinkle in his eyes.

"Did... did you love my mum?" Harry asked after a few moments passed in silence between the two of them.

Snape nodded. "Yes, very much Harry. Even after she married that James. I never stopped loving her. Even to this day, I still love her. She was everything to me." Snape said quietly.

"Then why do you treat me so horribly, if you knew I was her son?"

"Because I thought you were James's kid, not mine. If I had known you were mine, I wouldn't have been so ridiculous to you in the past."

Harry smiled and hugged the older man once more. "Thank you, for putting all the hate you used to have towards me, so we could grow closer."

Snape rolled his eyes playfully. "I feel the same, Harry. Honestly, I'd thought you'd hate me when you found out I was your father."

Harry smirked slightly. "I did, for a few days. I thought you were trying to fuck my mind up even more than it had been recently."

Snape nodded in agreement. "I was terrified when I let that slip and seen that you had heard me."

Harry hugged him again. "Are you staying for dinner?"

He shook his head. "I have to get back to Lucas tonight. But I'll stop by soon. Maybe tomorrow, if not, I'll owl you."

Harry nodded as he watched his father walked out of the yard and turn on his heel. He sighed and walked back inside the house, completely ignoring the weird looks his adopted family gave him as he walked up the stairs to Ron's bedroom. He laid down on his cot and fell asleep right away.

* * *

**A/N: Well! Here's another update, and it's a long one 3,400+ words xD I meant to post it a few days ago, but I've been busy. Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favorites of previous chapters, let's keepit going up? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews/follows/alerts. I love seeing stuff like that in my e-mail! Sorry for the longish wait. I have no excuse this time. Please forgive? I'll give you guys cookies!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"So, Severus. When are you planning on letting me meet this Lucas?" The soft, chilling voice said, lips barely moving as he gazed at the black haired man kneeling before him.

"He is not ready, my Lord. Please, forgive me." Severus said, looking at the pale feet of the man he had served for nearly seventeen years.

"Lord Voldemort does not forgive, Severus. But, you seem to be doing well with the boy." Voldemort replied.  
Severus remained silent. He could feel a prickling behind his temple, as if something was scratching at his brain. He pushed thoughts of Harry and Lucas away as they flashed in his mind.

"Tell me, Severus. How is old Headmaster Dumbledore doing this year?"

"He's doing well, my Lord. A bit confused at times, but well nonetheless."

"Tell me; what are your thoughts on Draco Malfoy?"

Severus blinked at the sudden question. "As you know, my Lord, he is my godson."

"Do you find him worthy?"

"Of what?"

"I need a mission completed." Voldemort hissed under his breath, but in the quietness of the room, he could have shouted it.

"What," Severus swallowed, "what is your mission?"

"I need a way to get into Hogwarts. I wish to overpower old Dumbledore." Voldemort explained as the sounds of something sliding across the marble floor echoed through the room.

Severus grimaced slightly as the ugly beast slid past him, flicking its' tongue out every so often. He heard Voldemort hissing to the snake.

"My, my Lord?" Severus started, trying to pretend he was somewhere far away from the large python.

"Ah, yes, the mission." Voldemort stated.

"Yes... Why do you need Draco for this mission you plan?"

"Lucius needs to pay for letting me fail against Harry Potter in that graveyard, Severus. And this will be the perfect opportunity to do it."

"If- Is there any-"

"No, I chose Draco for this. And my mind will not be changed."

Severu swallowed. "And you're- you're positive?"

"Absolutely."

Severus had a sinking feeling in his gut as Voldemort suddenly dismissed his presence from the room. He walked out of the large room, feeling nauseated. I need to talk to Albus.

He glanced out of a window as he passed by a hallway of them and felt grateful at the early night time hour.  
Soon enough, after passing by many closed doors, large windows, and a few scattered staircases, he reached the Floo Room. He took some from his pocket and shouted his destination- thankful for the Silencing Charm that had been placed inside the room.

He appeared in the Headmaster's office.

"Severus? I wasn't expecting you back this early? It's barely nightfall."

"Voldemort dismissed me sooner than I expected of him. I need to talk; it's urgent."

Albus motioned to the chair in front of him. "Continue. Biscuits?"

Severus declined, and sat down in the chair he had sat in so many times before. "Albus-" he didn't know where to start.

"How did Tom treat you? Well, I assume?" He asked politely.

Severus nodded, trying to get his mind in one place. "He- he wants- Draco-has to-kill-"

"Ahh, yes. Draco Malfoy? I knew he was going to plan this sooner or later." Albus said calmly.

"What? You knew...?"

"Of course. After all, Lucius failed to keep Harry with Peter Pettigrew in his father's grave site. And Draco must pay for Lucius's failure."

"But Albus, he's just sixteen!" Snape argued.

"I know, Severus. Do me a favor, and keep an eye on him. There's no telling on how much Draco already knows."

"What if he fails?"

"Then, you will do well to keep on Tom's good side. I need you Severus."

"Albus-"

"Go, Severus. Take care of Draco, and Harry."

Albus dismissed him lightly, gesturing over to the fire.

Severus hesitated a moment before turning to the fire, saying his destination, and stepping into the fire.

He landed in the malfoy home, with a slight grimace as house elves looked over at him questioningly.

"Hello, what is tall sir be needing?"

"Master Malfoy didn't say to Nibbles of a guest arriving."

"Nibbles, be quiet. Severus, I wasn't expecting you." Lucius Malfoy said from the chair to the far left of the room.

Severus looked over and watched Lucius with a steady gaze.

"Come, Severus. Sit."

Severus obeyed without much fight. "Lucius, we have to talk."

"About what, Severus?"

"Draco." Snape answered, taking care not to growl through his teeth.

"Ah, yes. I presume the Dark Lord spoke of the mission?" Lucis said, eyes glittering.

"Yes." Severus said slowly, watching the other man's expressions closely.

"Well? What about it?"

"Why don't you care? Draco can possibly die, and you're sitting here as if nothing happened." Snape said disgustedly.

"I have faith in Draco, Severus."

"You're saying that as if you know he's going to fail."

"If he does, oh well. The Dark Lord will deem him worthy when the time comes."  
Severus scowled.

"Lucius-" He was interrupted as a knock came at the oak door.

"Enter."

A moment later, Draco came into the room, looking proper as always. Severus stood up and walked over to his godson, carefully masking his face.

"Uncle Sev? What are you doing here?" He asked confused.

"I needed a word with your father. And now, since you're here, I'd like to discuss something in private with you."

Draco looked momentarily scared, but the Mask was back on his face in a flash. He walked out of the room, without looking over at his father, with Severus right behind him.

When the two of them were safely away from prying ears, Draco looked up at his godfather with a tired expression. "It's about the mission, isn't it?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"My father offered me to the Dark Lord."

The way Draco announced the statement, as if he didn't care, made Severus worried.

"Draco, you can't really think you're going to be able to murder Albus?"

"I have to, Sev. It can't be avoided."

"Draco, you're sixteen. You can't possibly-"

"If I don't kill Dumbledore, he's going to kill my mother."

"I'll talk to Albus, I'll help relocate her and you to safety."

"No. This has to be done."

"Draco-"

"No, Sev. No. You won't change my mind." Draco said angrily and walked away.

Severus sighed and walked out of the large house, finding his way through it easily. He exited through the large front mahogany doors, and walked down the long pathway to the front gates.

He walked down the street, to an empty alley. He turned on his heel and appeared in Hogsmeade. He walked to the Hogs' Head Inn and walked in, ignoring the nasty looks people threw his way.

He sat down at the bar counter and motioned over Aberforth.

"Why, Severus. Haven't seen you in a while. What's up, m'boy?"

"Abe, just give me a bottle; Stressful day." Severus said, placing his head in his hand.

"Tom give you a hard time?"

Severus's hand slipped off the counter and he looked at the older man with a glare. "For your information-"

"I'm kidding Sev. No need to slit my throat. But really, what's up your wand?"

"Aberforth, I never ask anything of you. But I need a favor."

Aberforth furrowed his brows and nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

"If Draco Malfoy ever comes in here during a trip this year, watch out for him, please?"

Aberforth nodded, without question. "That boy may be Lucius's son, but he has a lot of Narcissa in him. He's a good kid. Quiet."

Severus smirked at that. "You should see him around Potter."

Aberforth laughed heartily at that. "Those two can't get along, can they?"

Severus let a small smile pass on his lips momentarily. "I don't know how many detentions those two had since First Year."

"They're great kids, Sev. You raised Draco correctly; given that Lucius was too concerned with You-Know-Who."

"Yeah. I'm surprised how smart Potter really is."

"Potter's smart, because he has smart friends."

"Only Granger is smart; Weasley wouldn't be able to pass if it wasn't for that girl."

Aberforth smiled. "Are you going to visit my brother tonight?"

"No, actually. I plan to stay home tonight." Severus downed the rest of his drink and placed the glass on the bar counter and stood up, ignoring all of the evil glares he received on his way out the door.

He turned on his heel and appeared in front of his house. He quickly entered it and locked the door. He went up to Lucas's room and looked around the room when he noticed he wasn't in there.

"Lucas?" He called out, fearing the worst.

A few seconds of unresponsive silence had Severus nearly in panic.

"Luke?" he called out, voice shaking ever so slightly.

"What, Severus?" A voice said from behind him.

He turned round quickly and felt relieved as he saw Lucas standing in the hallway, towel wrapped around his lower body.

"Nothing, I thought you left the house or something; I panicked."

Lucas laughed heartedly. "I wouldn't leave this house, even if you paid me." He walked into the room and went over to the dresser on the far side of the room, grabbing clothes from out of it and tossing them onto the bed.

"Did you have a good day?" He asked conversationally.

Severus shrugged. "Nothing of importance happened."

"Or, you mean, nothing worth telling me?"

Severus gazed at the boy steadily. "What do you mean by that?"

Lucs rolled his eyes and grabbed the paper that had beenlaying on his bed and tossed it over to the older man.

Severus looked at the front page and rolled his eyes.

**Severus Tobias Snape adopts Draco Malfoy As a Son!**

_**We have recently been informed from an inside source of the Ministry that Draco malfoy has left his home in Wiltshire and now resides with Mr. Snape in his dwelling. There is no other information at this current time.**_  
_**(For more information on the capture of Lucas Maison, turn to page 9)**_

Above the article was a scowling picture of Snape walking down Diagon Alley with Draco and Lucas.  
When Snape looked up, he noticed Lucas watching him closely.

"Is that blond haired boy, Draco Malfoy?"

He nodded. "Draco is also my godson."

"But why would they think you captured him as well as me?"

"Because I'm one of Voldemort's followers." Severus said lightly, already knowing that Lucas knew this information.

"So?"

"Lucius Malfoy is one as well, we've been good friends for many years."

"Exactly! So why would they-"

"Draco is just a child, like you. He's barely sixteen. His father is a known Death Eater, and he is expected to follow in his footsteps."

"Oh." Was all Lucas said.

"You better get to bed, Lucas. It's getting late, and I need to check on Harry once more before he goes to Hogwarts the day after next."

Lucas nodded. "Will I have to stay here, or am I staying with you in Hogwarts?"

Severus stopped in his tracks as he began to walk towards the hallway. "I haven't thought of that, actually. What do you wish to do?"

"I'd rather stay with you, than be here alone."

"I'll talk to Albus and see if he can adjust some rules."

"Thank you."

Severus nodded and continued out of the room. He walked down the stairs, through the bookcase door, and through another into his own bedroom. He stripped down and laid in bed, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews/follows/alerts on previous chapters! I know this is a short chapter compared to the previous ones, but I couldn't think of anything to put in there! Tell me of any mistakes. Next chapter should be Hogwarts time, finally! Don't forget to reviews, guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's the next chapter guys! Thanks for all the reviews and favorites/alerts on previous chapters! This chapter begins in Hogwarts! Sorry for the temporary (and very unexpected) hiatus. And sorry about this chapter being all over the place and uncoordinated. And before I get messages saying Umbridge isn't in 6th year, she's in 5th: Don't you guys think I know that already? I've stated before this is AU. And this is placed in 6th year, with Umbridge. That's why it's AU.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"Harry! Wake up! Snape's here!" A voice said, waking Harry up from his deep slumber from the previous night.

He cracked an eye open and blinked multiple times against the brightness of the room. "Ron?" He asked, grabbing for his glasses blindly.

"Of course, mate! Now hurry up, and get dressed! It's nearly ten! Snape wants to drop you off at the Platform soon!" Ron's voice said.

Harry groaned as he sat up, body cracking in a few different places. He stood up, rubbing at his eyes. He grabbed for a set of clothes that were laying on the end of his bed (thanks to Molly) and walked to the bathroom on a lower floor.

Nearly an hour later, Harry came down to the kitchen, smiling broadly as the Weasley clan turned in their seats to look at him.

"Morning Harry!"

"Good Morn', Harry!"

"Hello, dear. I expect your hungry?" Molly asked, already piling food onto a large plate.

He nodded eagerly as he looked at all of the food that had been placed around the kitchen. "Mrs. Weasley? Where's Da- Snape at?" Harry asked, catching himself in time.

"He's helping Arthur with the chickens. He should be coming in soon." Mrs. Weasley answered, handing him a plateful of food.

He nodded, missing the smirks on the twins' faces.

"Harry?" Ginny said.

He looked up at her and smiled slightly as he took a bite out of his eggs.

"Harry-" She stopped speaking as his face started to change blue.

"Fred! George! I warned you! Not at the table!" Molly shrieked, already knowing what had happened before the laughter had begun.

"Harry, dear. Come here." She said gently.

Fred held Harry down, holding back a fit of laughter. "No, Mum. He'll be fine. It'll wear-"

"See? It's wearing off already!" George finished.

Harry playfully glared at the twins as he felt his face become red.

"So, Harry. What did you taste?"

"I tasted blueberry. Why?"

"Ha ha! Success is ours!" Fred beamed.

"You ate a Snozzleberry treat. We put it in your food when Mum wasn't looking."

Harry smiled. "It tasted just like blueberry."

"That's what it's supposed to taste like." George said as Snape came through the door with Arthur beaming in delight behind him.

"Good Morning, Potter."

Harry smiled at the two men. "Good morning, professor, Mr. Weasley."

"Have you had a good meal, Potter?" Snape asked, eyeing around the kitchen with interest.  
Harry smiled as he finished eating bacon.

"Yes. Did you have fun with the chickens?" He asked playfully.  
Snape rolled his eyes. "Yes. Now, where is your trunk? Are you all packed? We need to leave very soon to get there on time."

Harry nodded and stood up from the table. Snape waved his wand in the air and a moment later, Harry's trunk came floating down the stairs. He looked at the Weasley's and smiled at them as Snape gently took his arm and pulled him out of the house.

"Hey, dad?" Harry asked as they walked away from the house.

Snape grunted in response.

"What's going to happen to Lucas when you go off to Hogwarts?"

Snape stopped walking. "I don't know as of yet, Harry."

"We're going to-"

"I know. I just hadn't thought of it just yet."

"Does Dumble-"

"I'm going to try to convince him to allow Lucas in your House."

"You can't-"

"If I place him anywhere else, people will know-"

"They're going to know either way. He's been in the papers for more than a month."

"I can't keep giving him Polyjuice."

"Then just keep him in your Quarters like you were going to do with me!"

"That may be a problem, Harry."

"How so?"

"Draco."

Harry stopped walking. "Oh, you're right. I completely forgot."

"Draco already knows I have him. And like everyone else, he thinks-"

"Why would he think that of you? Isn't he your godson?"

"His father, Harry." Snape continued walking down the pathway.

"That's really not fair." Harry said, jogging to catch up to him.

"Grab my arm." Snape said, not responding to Harry's last statement.

Harry did as he was told and smiled slightly as he opened his eyes to see the scarlet engine of the Hogwarts Express.

"I'll see you once you get to school. Have a safe trip." Snape said lowly as he noticed some people eyeing him.

"What about-"

"I'll bring him sometime this week. Don't worry about him." Snape replied and walked away without another glance.

Harry sighed deeply and ignored the curious looks of the people around him as he jumped onto the train (his trunk still shrunken in his pocket) and made his way down the long train, trying to find an empty compartment.

He ignored all of the curious looks of his schoolmates as he noticed the stares, and jeering in his direction. He found a seat near the back of the train and sat down, taking his trunk out of his pocket and enlarging it to its normal size. He placed it on the rack above his seat and sat back down. He glanced out of the window and grimaced as he noticed people craning their necks to get a look at him.

* * *

_Voldemort laughed humorlessly. "Silly boy. Pathetic boy."_

_"How did you get me?" Harry lashed out, quickly concealing his momentary terror as he felt the shackles around his wrists and ankles._

_Once again, Voldemort laughed. "I have my sources, Harry Potter."_

_"What do you want, Tom?" Harry lashed out, green eyes blazing in fury._

_"What I have always wanted, Harry Potter; I want to kill you."_

_"You won't stand a chance. You can't kill me." Harry stated, smugly._

_"You have no one here to protect you, Harry. Who will die for you now?"_

_Harry glared at the red slits. "You will pay, Tom."_

_Voldemort let out that humorless laugh once more as he gazed at Harry through the bars of the jail cell. "But how, Harry Potter? You are locked away."_

_Harry growled viciously._

_"Haha, is that all you can do, Harry Potter? Growl like an-"_

"Potter! Get your arse up. Now!" A very familiar voice demanded.

Harry twitched awake and looked around. His vision was blurry. He picked up his glasses from his chest and placed them on the bridge of his nose and glared at the blond standing in the doorway. "What do you want, Malfoy? I'm trying to sleep over here."

"Aren't you pathetic, Potter?" Malfoy mocked.

"What do you-"

"I'm a prefect, Potter. Respect me."

Harry rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Really Potter? You haven't noticed the train stopping?"

Harry looked out the window confused. Malfoy's right. The train has stopped.

"I was told to check the train for any stragglers. Now get off the train and get into a carriage before they leave without you." Malfoy demanded.

Harry rolled his eyes and stood up, not bothering to grab his trunk. He walked past Malfoy, purposely bumping shoulders. He smirked slightly as he heard Malfoy hiss at him. He continued his way out of the train, and down the pathway to the thestrals. He stepped into one of the last ones and waited patiently as the horse-like creature began to move up the pathway to the castle.

In only a few moments, Harry was standing by the front gates to the castle. He walked through the grounds and into the Entrance Hall, ignoring the curious looks he received as he searched the room for his two best mates. He heard his name being called and looked to the right. He smiled as he seen the red head of Ron. He walked over to them, ignoring the curious looks people were giving him.

"Hey, mate. Where have you been?" Ron asked, stuffing his cheeks with mashed potatoes.

"Fell asleep on the train."

"Harry, you shouldn't-"

"Hermione, leave the poor guy alone. He looks utterly exhausted." Dean said from across the table.

Harry had to hide his grin as Hermione looked offended. He took a glance at the door as it opened once more to reveal Malfoy walking beside a very irritated Snape. Harry furrowed his brows as Snape made eye contact with him. He started to stand away from the table, only to have Snape shake his head ever so slightly. He sighed deeply as he returned to his seat and began eating once more.

"So did anything happen while I was sleeping on the train?" Harry asked Hermione.

"We have a new Defence professor." Ron answered

Harry turned to gaze at the High Table. He figured out who was the new teacher almost immediately. Sitting to the far right of the long table, was a short, plump, toad faced lady. He grimaced as he noticed how yellow her teeth were as she was speaking with Professor Sinistra.

"She works with Dad in the Ministry." Ron said through a mouthful of chicken.

"Is she...nice?" Neville asked hesitantly, eyeing the High Table with a slight fear.

Ron shrugged. "He doesn't talk much about his work unless something happened to muggles."

"She looks like a mean old codger, don'tcha think, Dean?" Seamus asked his best friend.

Dean grimaced as he took a glance at the woman. "I wouldn't want to be on her bad side."  
Suddenly the Hall fell silent as the Headmaster rose from his seat.

"Welcome old students, and new." He continued his welcoming speech and Harry couldn't help but to stare at the tiny plump woman at the end of the table. She seemed to be glaring at everyone in the Hall.  
Soon after the end of the speech, Dumbledore allowed everyone to leave the Hall. Harry stood with the rest of his mates, but stayed back as they began to move towards the Hall. Hermione noticed this and looked over her shoulder questioningly.

"You guys go on. I need to speak with Dumbledore for a moment." He urged.

"Are you sure, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, what's the password this year to get in?"

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia." She answered and started rounding up the First Years with Ron.

Harry nodded and walked down the long aisle to the High table at the back of the Hall. He smiled up at Dumbledore as he caught his gaze.

"Harry, my dear boy. How was your summer?"

Harry smiled. "Before or after the rescue?"

"After, of course!"

"It was very fun. Mrs. Weasley said I healed better and quicker than anybody expected."

Dumbledore took a glance at Snape and Harry noticed a small smile appearing underneath his magnificent beard. "I suppose you don't know the reasoning behind the quick healing?"

"I have a hunch, Professor. But I don't want to say it, just in case I am wrong in my suspicions."

"Very good, . Now, can I ask a favour out of you?"

"Sure, Professor. Anything."

Dumbledore leaned over the table and whispered in Harry's ear, "There's a young man coming to stay with Severus, within the coming week. I need you to help him around."

Harry nodded. "Is the boy's name Lucas, sir?"

Dumbledore smiled and stood up straight. "I knew you'd guess correctly, Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled as the last of the students filed out of the room. "When will I be able to speak with Professor Snape, sir?"

"He shall send for you later tonight after you get yourself settled in. Now off to bed, Mr. Potter. I expect you had a rough nap on the train." The old man's eyes began to twinkle with delight as Harry smiled in return.

"Thank you, sir. Have a good night." Harry bid goodbye and began walking through the Halltowards the exit.

He walked through the stairways and hallways, and corridors, moving along through the crowds of students. Finally, he reached the Fat Lady and recited the password. He climbed through the portrait hole and was greeted with a room of silence.

"Uh, guys? What's up?" He asked.

"Harry! When in the world were you going to tell us!" Ron blurted out.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "Tell you what?"

A newspaper was thrown his way and he caught it by the tips of his fingers. he glanced at the front page and was confused.

**Snape: Kidnapper or loving father figure?**

On the front page, underneath the headline was Harry and Snape walking away from the Burrow. Harry looked at his image and noticed the confusion on his own face. Snape's expression looked blank. He skimmed through the article and became sickeningly disgusted with each word that he read. He finished the article and looked up at his classmates.

"So? Is it true, than?" Seamus asked.

"Snape never touched me." He replied, wanting nothing more than to lock himself in his bed covers.

"Is that why you were always so excited to see him this summer, mate?" Ron asked him, slowly, almost as if he were afraid of the answer.

Harry sighed and leaned against the wall, looking away from the crowded room.

"Third years and under, off to bed with you. Let's go!" Hermione ushered them out quickly, getting groans and whines in response.

"Nope, off to bed. let's go!" She demanded, using her authority voice.

Harry watched as the room started clearing out. He fidgeted nervously as the last of the yunger students disappeared through the stairs.

"Come sit down, Harry." Seamus invited, motioning to the empty seat near the fire.

Harry took a deep breath and made his way over to the chair, staring at it as if it was about to burst in flames. He finally sat down in the chair and felt all the eyes of his dorm mates and friends staring at him.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, her voice gentle.

"No." He said softly.

"No what, mate? C'mon! We're all friends here!" Seamus urged, patting him on the back.

"It's nothing. Just - just leave it." Harry said, staring into the fire.

"Harry? If- if Snape really is your father, there's no-nothing to be ashamed about it." Neville saidfrom across the room.

Harry looked at him.

"You can't help it if Snape is your dad. At least you know the truth. At least you know you still have family." Neville continued.

"Thanks, Neville." Harry smiled slightly.

"So, that's it? You knew all along that Snape was your father, and you weren't going to say anything?" Ron said angrily.

"Ron, it's not as if I was trying to hide anything. I-we- it-"

"Some friend you are." Ron said angrily as he turned towards the stairs and stomped up them.

Harry stared after him in surprise.

"I'll go make sure he doesn't destroy the room." Dean said as he stood up.

"Harry.." Hermione said softly.

He turned his gaze to her.

"I understand why you never told us about this. I won't say I'm not surprised by the news. But I understand why you didn't say anything."

The look she gave him made Harry's heart swell. "Thanks Hermione. Really."

She smiled wide and hugged him.

"This won't be good starting tomorrow. I hope you realise this?" Seamus said sadly.

Harry sighed. "My whole life isn't easy, Seamus. Or have you forgotten who I am?"

The irish boy laughed heartily at that. "Who could forget who you are?"

Suddenly, the portrait door swung open and Snape appeared in the room.

"Uh, guys? Maybe we should go upstairs?" Hermione suggested quickly, noticing the irritation on the older man's face.

The boys all agreed and followed her up the stairs to the dormitories, leaving Harry alone with Snape.

Harry looked at his father confused. "Dad?"

"Have you seen the nightly post owl?" Snape asked.

"Yes, my friends and I were just discussing it, actually."

"Do you know how the media-"

"If I knew, Professor, don't you think I'd tell you?"

"Well, I guess it's safe to say, none of your friends did this, then?"

"Of course they didn't."

"Good to hear that. Now, the real reason why I came..." Snape walked over to the couch and sat down on it, grimacing at the hideous red.

"It's about Lucas, isn't?"

Snape nodded. "Yes, I've gotten permission for the Headmaster that he will be able to come to Hogwarts."

Harry nodded. "Yes, he explained that to me after the Feast."

"I think I'm going to keep him in my chambers. I have no other option right now." Snape said, sitting back.

"Why don't you wait until the rumours of this start to calm down and bring him into Gryffindor?"

Snape grimaced. "I can't do that. The Hat has to sort him, you know that, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course. Why can't you just change Lucas's appearance? That way, he can blend in?"

"I can't keep giving him polyjuice, Harry. Long term use of that potion isn't good for you."

"How about doing it the muggle way?"

"Muggle way?"

"Yeah. Dying his hair a different color, other than it's normal brown. And giving him contact lenses to change his eye color. Make him unrecognizable."

"I never thought of doing that."

Harry smiled. "You're just going to have to go to a muggle town and get the products. That's how muggles change their looks."

"I'll look into it. Are you ready for classes tomorrow?"

Harry nodded. "I know I'm going to get a lot of disapproval, and you will too."

"School kids have nothing better to do than start rumors."

Harry smiled.

"Okay, Harry. Good night. I shall be meeting with Dumbledore shortly."

Harry watched as his father stood up and walked out. As soon as the portrait closed shut, he walked up the stairs to the dormitory and hesitated outside of the door.

_Okay, Harry. Stop being a punk and just walk in_. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Seamus was sitting cross-legged on his bed with Dean standing next to it. Ron was standing in the corner, looking insane. Hermione was standing by the door with Neville. Ginny was sitting on Harry's bed.

"Am I allowed to sleep, or am I going to be killed if I try to go to my bed?" He asked, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"You make me sick." Ron growled out.

Harry rolled his eyes in irritation. "Ron, seriously. Grow up. This is exactly why I hid it from you. Look at how your reacting!"

"Ron, please." Hermione begged from her spot near the door.

Harry looked at each face in the room carefully. "I never wanted you guys to find out like this. I don't even know how that picture got in the paper. I'm still trying to get used to the fact Snape is my ad. After believing my real father died in the hands of Voldemort when I was a baby. I figured out that I still have a parent." He looked at Ron. "Why can't you understand that?"

"Because that man that is supposed to a father to you, tortured all of us since First Year!"

"He didn't know I was his son until this summer, Ron!"

"Why didn't you tell Mum this, then?" Ron asked.

"I didn't want her to get hurt. I know she sees me as a son."

"How do you think she's going to feel when she sees the Prophet then?"

Harry looked over at Ginny and seen the hurt on her face. "Gin, Ron-"

"Save it Harry. You know she loves you. And your going to keep this from her?" Ginny said, speaking for the first time.

"I-" Harry started.

"Guys? Can't we just leave the poor guy alone? He has no privacy due to the fact he's Harry freaking Potter. Maybe he just wanted something secret for himself?" Neville said.

Ron turned a death glare to him.

"Don't start with him Ron." Hermione begged.

"Fine. Whatever. Everyone who doesn't sleep in here, get out." Ron said, throwing a glare at Hermione as she and Ginny left the room.

The boys began their nightly routine, and soon everyone was asleep; Neville was snoring, Ron was talking in his sleep, Seamus and Dean were breathing heavily, and Harry was tossing and turning due to some nightmare involving Voldemort.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. So I know it's been utterly FOREVER since I last updated. My life's been insanely crazy. But I hope this longish chapter makes up for it? And I also need some opinions! So was originally planning this to be a Drarry story. BUT! since I'm developing an OC(Lucas), should I place Harry with him instead of Draco? I really want your opinions on this! And thanks for previous reviews/favorites from other chapters!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: OKAY! So, since I've been getting a lot of people saying they want Drarry, then Drarry will be! Lucas and Harry shall remain close friends. (I have a lot of drama between the Golden Trio planned in later chapters.) Thanks for reviews/alerts/favorites on previous chapters! I really hate unexpected hiatuses. But they tend to happen, and I'm sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_  
_Before you read this, I want you both to know what a wonderful family I think you are. You took me in almost instantly, and I loved you guys forever. You are the family I always wanted, but could never have due to Voldemort killing my parents... Or one of them._  
_And that's the reason I'm writing to you tonight. I recently found out that one of my parents were still alive. No, my mother is not alive. But my father- my real father- is. _  
_I have recently found out that my supposed father was never James Potter, as many- as well as myself- have seemed to believe. It is indeed Severus Tobias Snape. I found out during this past summer. I never told any of you, because I was still adjusting to the idea that I have a father. And I know you'd much rather hear my side of the story rather than some news article._  
_I hope you guys can forgive me. _  
_-Harry_

Harry watched as Hedwig soared through the arch of the Owl Tower. He watched as his beloved owl became a speck in the darkened horizon and stayed there, leaning against the small desk that was placed in the large room, lost in his thoughts. He was so lost in his thoughts, he never heard another person creeping up from behind him.

He heard a scoff and automatically reached for his wand from his holster on his hip. He kept it pointed as he seen Malfoy standing only inches away from his reach.

"Potter." Malfoy greeted as if they met there on a daily basis.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "How long have you been here?"

"Where? In the Owlery? Or on this planet?" Malfoy asked sarcastically as he called down his eagle owl from its' perch on a high beam.

"You know what I meant, Malfoy."

Malfoy let out a chuckle. "Calm down, Potter. I only just arrived up here to send a letter to Mother. Why are you here? Who would you be sending a letter to? The muggles you live with?" Malfoy asked as the grey owl came soaring down onto his outstretched arm.

Harry felt his grip on his wand tighten.

Malfoy noticed this and rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Potter? Can you ever have a conversation or are you even like this with your groupie friends?"

"It's none of your business who I'm sending mail, Malfoy." He answered, lowering his wand a fraction of an inch.

Malfoy shrugged. "You're right. It's not. I'm sorry for trying to be civil with you." He finally started to attach the letter he was holding to his owl's leg. As he finished with it, he walked past Harry and allowed his owl to peck his finger before it soared off into the air in the same direction Hedwig had just flown.

All the while, Harry stared at him. Malfoy noticed this and smirked. "You like what you see, eh, Potter?"

Harry grimaced and looked away quickly. "Shove off, Malfoy."

He didn't need to look at the blonde to know he was smirking. "I seemed to notice you didn't deny your feelings, Potter. Care to tell?"

Harry stayed silent, much to Malfoy's entertainment.

"Potter?"

"What, Malfoy?"

"Glad to have this little chat with you. See you in Potions, partner." Malfoy waved mockingly as he strolled past Harry and out of the room.

Harry stared after him, long after his shadow disappeared around the corner,

_Why is Malfoy trying to be nice to me all of a sudden?_

Harry shook his head and began walking back to the dormitory. He ignored all the random shouts and questions from early rising students as they teased and questioned him about the article.

"Harry! Where have you been?" Hermione asked as he stumbled into the common room.

"Sent a letter to the Weasley's." He answered as he sat down in the chair next to the fireplace across from the bushy haired girl.

She gave him an apologetic look and nodded silently.

"Has Snape come through yet?" Harry asked.

She shook her head, hair bouncing with it. "Did you talk to him about the article?"

"Yes. He doesn't know who put the picture there, or how they even took it in the first place! Nobody was around us."

"Someone could've had an Illusionment charm, Harry."

He sighed. "Has Ron come down yet?"

She shook her head. "I don't expect him to be forgiving you any time soon."

He shrugged. "I don't either. But he should know I never meant to hurt him or his family."

"He just needs some time Harry. He's hurt."

Harry shrugged. "This is why I never meant to tell him in the first place."

"Harry, you can't expect-" Hermione was cut off as an owl started to gently tap on the window.

Harry got up to open the window, expecting to see Hedwig fly through. He was confused as a tawny barn owl soared through and sat on the back of the chair he was previously sitting on.

He walked over to the owl with a curious look on his face. He gently took the letter from the owl's legs and watched as it soared back out the window without even waiting for an owl treat.

"Who's the letter from?" Hermione asked curiously as she stood up and walked over next to her friend.

Harry shrugged once more and started to open the letter. He was curious to recognize the  
Headmaster's handwriting.

_Mr. Potter, please come to my office immediately. I have something I wish t speak with you about._  
_PS. The password is blueberry tarts._  
_- Headmaster Dumbledore._

Harry look at Hermione questioningly. "What do you think he wants to speak to me about?"

"Maybe the article? Or something else of importance. I don't know Harry. But you should go and find out."

He nodded and walked through the entrance and through Hogwarts, once again ignoring the students. It only took a few short moments for him to find his way to the large, ugly, gargoyle guarding the Headmasters' Quarters. He gave the password, thinking to himself what the Headmaster could want with him this early in the morning.

A few short moments later, Harry was knocking on the door. The door opened and Harry walked in to see the Headmaster sitting in his high backed chair with Severus standing by the window and another young teen boy sitting in one of the chairs in front of the Headmaster's desk.

The blond haired boy had his head bowed low, and his hands were folded tightly on his lap. Harry furrowed his eyebrows at the two older men in the room as Dumbledore motioned for him to take a seat next to the boy.

"Harry, I would like you to meet Lucas. Lucas this is-"

"I know who he is, Sev."

Harry looked between the boy and his dad, and suddenly understood who the boy must have been.

"Lucas?" He asked, shocking the boy.

Lucas looked up at Harry and smiled slightly. "Hi."

Harry smiled at the boy and then looked at the Headmaster. "Is this why you called me here, sir?"

Albus nodded. "The Sorting Hat has placed him in Gryffindor. And he has already showed myself and Severus a remarkable ability with magic, so he is seemingly up to date with the rest of your year. I hope you and your friends can keep him from getting into too much trouble." Albus said with a wink.

Harry laughed heartily at that as Severus rolled his eyes.

"Yes, sir. I'll make sure he stays out of trouble." Harry smiled.

* * *

"Is Hogwarts really haunted with ghosts?" Lucas asked an hour later as he and Harry started walking through the empty hallway, classes still going on.

Harry smiled. "Yes. But they're all friendly, mostly. The only one you have to watch out for is Peeves. He's a jokester; likes to pull pranks on students and the professors."

Lucas seemed amazed. "Is that really allowed?"

"Is what allowed? Pranking the teachers?"

Lucas nodded as they stepped onto a staircase.

Harry laughed. "Not really, the only reason Peeves gets away with it is because-"

"_Hem, hem-_"

Harry and Lucas stopped walking as someone coughed behind them.

"Excuse me, boys. Is there any reason why the two of you are not in a classroom at this time?" The toad like lady, wearing sickly pink dress asked, eyeballs seemed to be bulging out of her skull.

"We just came back from the Headmasters' office, Professor. We were on our way back to our dormitory; we have a free class." Harry answered back.

The toad faced lady gave a sickeningly sweet girlish giggle. "Well I suggest you boys hurry on up before you get a detention, now. Hurry along."

Lucas gave Harry a look from the corner of his eyes and turned around as the Professor stormed away.

"Uh, Harry? May I ask who that was?"  
"Professor Umbridge. She's a new teacher at Hogwarts. I don't know much about her except that she works in the Ministry with my friend's dad. I heard she's really mean, though." Harry answered as they continued to walk up the stairs.

He laughed as the staircase started to move and Lucas flinched, gripping onto the railing in panic.

"Relax, Lucas, it's normal."

Lucas looked at Harry and began to relax.

"So, what school are you coming from?"

"None. I was home schooled by my father. He didn't want me to leave his sight."

Harry nodded.

"So, you never experienced anything?" Harry asked.

Lucas shook his head.

"You've no friends back home?"

"Only the ones my father approved of."

Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"So what about you? How's your- oh, wait. Sorry, I forgot who I was talking to." Lucas looked at Harry apologetically.

Harry smiled reassuringly. "It's okay."

"So, what are the four houses? There's Gryffindor and Slytherin. What're the other two like?"

"Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw? Well Ravenclaw is for bookworms and its the smart house. Hufflepuff usually stick to themselves." Harry said shrugging, not knowing what to say about his classmates.

Lucas smiled as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Timberwood." Harry said, giving the password.

He smiled at his friends as he and Lucas walked over to their usual spot by the fireplace.

Hermione had her head in a book as Seamus and Dean were seemingly arguing about the muggle sport soccer. Neville was having a chat with Ginny in the corner. Ron was nowhere to be seen, thankfully. The brown haired girl looked over at Harry and smiled as he waved at her.

"Guys?" Harry started.

The talking among his friends stopped.

"This is Lucas. He's-"

"-the boy that Snape kidnapped in the middle of summer?" Seamus asked, eyeing the boy up and down.

"He didn't 'kidnap' me. I ran away from home." Lucas said, rolling his eyes.

Seamus raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, man. We only know what's been through the paper."

Lucas shrugged and looked over at Harry. "Where's the sleeping quarters?"

"Up the stairs and through the doors to the right. I'll show you." Harry said as he began making his way to the staircase.

Lucas hesitated for a few short moments before he walked quickly to Harry's side and followed him up the stairs.

* * *

Seamus looked at Hermione with a wink. "He's even cuter up close, don'tcha think, 'Mione?"

Hermione looked shocked. "Seamus? Aren't you-?"

"Straight? Yeah, yeah, of course. Doesn't mean I can't tell if a guy is attractive or not." Semaus said casually leaning against his best friend's legs.

Dean laughed and pushed him away.

Hermione smiled.

"But seriously though. That lad really is a looker." Seamus said.

Hermione nodded with a small smile.

"Where's Ron at?" Ginny suddenly asked as she popped on the floor next to Seamus.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know but I wish he'd show up. He's missing out on study time." She said, worried.

Ginny playfully rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because I know for a fact your all studying."

Hermione looked offended as she held up a book.

"Hermione, we all know you never stop studying for school." Dean said.

She stuck her tongue out and began to read the book on her lap once more.

"Where'd Harry go with that boy?" Ginny asked.

"Upstairs." Seamus said, seductively raising his eyebrows up and down.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Harry wouldn't do that."

Seamus laughed.

"You're right. He's upstairs with Lucas." A voice came from the staircase.

They turned to watch as a fury redhead walked down the stairs, face red with anger.

"Ron?" Ginny asked, walking over to her brother.

"Why the hell is that kid here? He's not supposed to be here!" He said angrily.

"We don't know Ron, but if Harry..."

"Oh, course. If our precious _Harry_ knows anything, why should we?" He spat out, scaring a small group of third years who were walking by.

"Ron!" Hermione said.

He stormed out of the common room, slamming the protrait in the process.

Ginny didn't hesitate to follow her brother out of the room.

Hermione was confused as she turned around to face her friends.

"What just happened?" She asked.

"I guess he's still upset with Harry." Neville said, shrugging.

"But why? We're all over what happened. Why the hell can't he get over it?" Hermione demanded, swearing uncharacteristically.

"Because it's Ron." Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"He'll come around soon. Remeber when he stopped talkign to Harry in fourth year?"

"He only started talking to him again because Harry nearly died due to the dragon." Neville said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and started going up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, So, so so so so sorry for the random delays and hiatuses on this story. I'm in my final year of high school, and it's been really crazy. I haven't had much time to do anything but my schoolwork the last few months. I'm sorry this isn't a really long chapter. But I just really wanted to get something up. I didn't give up on this story, I promise you guys that. It's just been crazy. I'll try my best to get back on track with updates. Even if they're slow. I'll try. I promise. Please leave reviews. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yes, finally an update! Well, I'll be graduating High School in June, so hopefully, I should be getting more updates posted. Again, I do apologize. It seems like I never stop being late. Don't forget to leave reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Who was the ginger?" Lucas asked, sitting on Harry's bed, legs crossed in front of him.

"Ron. He has a very bad temper. Anything can set him off. He's been my best friend since First Year, but I don't know anymore." Harry answered, pulling his sweater off.

"He seems very rude."

"He usually isn't. But like I said, his temper gets the best of him most of the time." Harry shrugged, throwing the sweater onto his bed.

"So, tell me about the Head of House." Lucas said, wanting to learn as much about Hogwarts as possible from Harry.

"McGonagall? She's very strict. But she's nice if you don't piss her off. And she generally doesn't like Slytherins too much."

"What about the others?"

"There's Professor Sprout, she's head of Hufflepuff. She's nice. She's our Herbology teacher. There's Professor Snape, of course. He's head of Slytherin and our Potions Professor. Then there's Professor Flitwick, our Charms professor. He's nice." Harry said, not knowing how to describe his teachers.

"There's a boy, Severus's godson, I think he is. He's quite a looker. I've seen him a few times while he visited during summer." Lucas said suddenly.

Harry's eyes grew wide behind his glasses, not knowing what to say about Malfoy.

"What's he like?"

"Um," Harry starting, clearing his throat. "He's a pure blood, as I'm sure you're aware. He generally sticks to his own pathetic cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. I think Pansy Parkinson is his girlfriend, on and off, anyway. He hates anybody who isn't a pureblood. And he's generally just stuck up."

Lucas's face fell. "He isn't bent?"

Harry shrugged, "as far as I know, he isn't." Harry said, suddenly remembering the day in Diagon Alley, when he was traveling around with Snape, Malfoy revealed of his sexuality, not knowing that he had been talking to Harry under Polyjuice Potion. He actually kind of felt weird about discovering Malfoy's secret.

"And you?" Lucas asked quietly.

"What about me? Am I bent?" Harry asked, slightly smiling.

Lucas nodded, looking away.

Harry laughed. "Yes, I am."

"Harry? Are you coming? It's almost time for Potions class?" A voice asked by the doorway.

Harry and Lucas turned around to see Neville standing there, looking shy.

"Yes, we'll be down there in a minute, Nev." Harry said, standing up from his bed. "C'mon, Lucas."

Lucas stood up from his spot on the bed and grabbed his school bag. He followed Harry as they began to walk down the stairs into the common room. Harry's group of friends were standing in the middle of the room, looking expectantly at the three of them.

"Well, come on, then." Harry said, gesturing towards the door, with Lucas standing right beside him.

The group slowly made its way down to the Potions classroom, keeping Lucas entertained along the way.

When they finally made it to the classroom, Snape was closing the door.

"Dad!" Harry called without thinking, getting his attention and a scowl in return.

"You're late, Harry." Snape pointed out, ignoring the sneers and whispers of the class as Harry and his friends shuffled into the room quickly.

"Sorry, we were showing Lucas around." Harry said, as his friends scattered about the room, filling in the empty seats.

"Turn in your textbooks to page 97 and make the potion. You have until the end of class." Snape said, walking to his desk and sitting down.

Lucas sat next to Harry and watched as Harry began to make the potion; Draught of Peace.

"Do you need help, Harry?"

"If you wish to help, I'm horrid at potions." Harry said, smiling.

Lucas laughed. "How can you be horrible? All you have to do is follow the instructions."

Harry smiled back. "I don't know, I've always been horrible at it."

Lucas laughed and began helping Harry with the potion.

A short time later, Harry began to feel as though someone were watching him. He turned around in his seat and noticed Malfoy sneering in his direction.

"Need help from your boyfriend, Potter?" Malfoy called, getting laughs from the Slytherins in the room.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Harry said, turning back around to help Lucas, they were nearly finished making the potion.

Lucas turned to Harry, "why does he seem to pick on you so much?"

Harry shrugged, uncaring. "Like I told you before, he hates anything that isn't Pure blood."

Lucas seemed confused. "But isn't Sev half blood?"

Harry looked at Lucas. "Is he? He seems like he's pure blood, after all, he is in Slytherin."

"I don't- HARRY, GET DOWN." Lucas pushed Harry onto the floor as the cauldron starting to bubble menacingly.

Lucas covered Harry with his body as the potion started oozing out of the cauldron.

"oh, look, Potter's boyfriend is protecting him! How sweet!" Draco's voice was heard as Snape stormed over to clear the mess with a wave of his wand.

He knelt down to help the two of them, "Lucas, Harry, are you okay?" Snape asked, ignoring the looks he was given from the students in the class.

Lucas removed himself off of Harry and helped him up from the ground. "Yes, Sev, we're fine."

"Perhaps you should go to the Infirmary?" He asked, looking up and down at Harry.

Harry shook his head, well aware of the looks he was being served from the students. "I'm fine, dad. Just go."

Snape shrugged and walked back to the desk in the front of his classroom to continue grading homework.

"I shall give a month's detention to whomever speaks another word." He announced without looking up.

A second later, the entire classroom went silent.

* * *

"Harry, maybe you should go to Pomfrey? Your arm-"

"I'm fine, Hermione. Really." Harry said, examining his arm, which was turning a dark purple.

"But Harry-"

"Leave the guy alone, Hermione. He had worse things happen to him other than getting his arm turned that color." Neville said with a smile.

Hermione looked perplexed about being told off by the shy Gryffindor.

The friends laughed at Hermione's reaction.

"Oh, Neville, you're finally growing up!" Seamus said, Irish accent in tow.

"Oh, sh-"

"Move it, filthy scum." Malfoy bumped through the group, ignoring the outbursts.

"What's his problem?" Dean asked, staring at the blond.

"Oi! Malfoy! Pansy break up with you again?" Seamus called, making Malfoy stop in his tracks.

He turned around to face the Gyrffindor friends and sneered. "Shut up, I'm surprised you're boytoy Dean isn't done with yuo yet, Irish boy."

"Is that all you got, Malfoy? Sheesh, my cousin can insult me better than that!" Seamus said, laughing as Malfoy stalked away once more, Crabbe and Goyle flanking his sides.

Lucas looked at Harry. "What's his problem?"

Harry shrugged. "Who knows? His dad probably didn't send me any sweets for lunch today.

* * *

"Draco?" Pansy asked as he arrived in his next class- thankfully, no Potter in sight.

"Yes, Pansy?" He asked, sitting next to her as the Herbology teacher, Professor Sprout began teaching.

"What's wrong? It looks like-"

"Nothing, Pansy. Drop it."

"But, Drake. Did Potter do-"

"This isn't about Potter, now drop it." Draco demanded as he began to stab at the dirt in front of him, ignoring the Mandrake cries.

"What happened in Potions class? You see to be very irritable for whatever reason." She pestered.

"That kid Lucas."

She nodded her head. "What about him, love?"

Malfoy stayed silent for a moment, allowing a Hufflepuff to walk away from the table they were sitting at.

"Drake?"

"Yes, Pansy, my darling?"

"Are you sure your okay?"

He looked at her, knowing that she knew him way too well for anything to get past her.

"As I stated before, it's Lucas."

"What about him? Ever since he arrived to this school, you've been acting funny. Is it because Potter is hanging around him? Your jealous?"

Malfoy scoffed. "I am _not_ jealous. I'm irritable. Why does Harry get to have all the fame and friends? He's pathetic!" Malfoy said, continuing to stab the dirt.

Pansy, not missing out that fact that her dear best friend had called Potter by the first name, nodded. "So you're jealous?" She repeated, raising an eye brow, as if to say 'I already know the truth, so don't deny it."

He sighed, looking away from her. "Pansy, you already know I like Potter, so stop."

"Stop what? She said with a smirk.

"Stop harassing me. I haven't a chance with Potter. Especially now that I know Sev is his father. He wouldn't ever allow me to be with his precious blood."

"Professor Snape loves you like a son Draco."

"I know, which is another reason why he would never approve of me dating Potter."

"You need to stop calling him that, Draco. He's not a Potter. He's Harry."

Malfoy sighed once more.

"It's hard for me, Pans. You know that."

"What's hard, Draco? Knowing that you like your godfather's son? Or that you can't call him by his first name?"

"Both." Draco sighed, taking his hands away from the dirt and wiping them on a cloth near him.

Pansy smiled. "If you want, I can try and find out if Harry likes you?" She asked.

He looked at her as though she went crazy. "How?"

"Well, I'm smart. And that Granger is smart as well. I've never spoken to her, so I can ask her if she would help me with my Transfiguration homework or something?"

Draco scoffed. "And do you really think that would actually work?"

She shrugged. "You don't know unless you actually try, Draco."

He rolled his eyes again.

* * *

**A/N: I am incredibly angry at myself. I know I keep saying that the waiting will stop, and that I'll get my updates more frequently, but as you all can see, my promises keep breaking. And I'm truly sorry. I've lost Internet connection for a while, so I haven't had any chances to update, nor think of more chapters. I am truly sorry. Please forgive me. I know this is a very short chapter, but I'm trying. Please leave a review, I'll be happy with anything. If you have an idea for a new chapter, please don't hesitate to tell me.**


End file.
